Scoundrel (full length)
by DaeFaely
Summary: Things will never be the same for a depressed woman and a lonely scoundrel after an encounter during a winter storm. She's tormented by past encounters with uncouth men. He's keeping many secrets and also hiding from his past. Will their friendship and growing feelings for each other be enough to help each other heal? Or will their past shred their future?
1. Prologue

**(A/N: well, looks like some of you are getting your wish for more of Scoundrel. I kept thinking about doing more with it and then with some reviewers who mentioned wanting more, it didn't take long for me to start brainstorming. That's okay. I'm quite enjoying working on a full length story.**

**I own nothing!)**

_Five years earlier_

_The rain coming down seemed to match the nineteen year old's mood. In less than a week, everything he'd ever worked for, everything he'd dreamt of, it had all been taken away. _

_Clucking dishearteningly, he prompted his faithful horse down the pathway. After some time, he reached his destination. The cabin, as he had been informed, was very isolated. And by the looks of it, in some need of repairs._

_After placing his horse in the stable, he walked to the front of the cabin. His pushed on the door but it didn't open. After trying a couple more times, it finally came loose, squeaking loudly as it opened. The young man looked around at what was going to become his new home. With each glance, he was disliking what he saw more and more._

_There was a thick layer of dust and grime that needed to be cleaned, furniture in great disrepair, curtains to be replaced, a kitchen to be stocked with food and supplies, and more. As much as he had learned at his previous home, none of that included cleaning or cooking. There was a village nearby, he realized. Maybe there was someone there who could help him learn the basics and would also keep quiet about him being there._

_**A spinster or widow or family matron who desperately needs financial assistance might work.**_

_He had plenty enough money with him. Just not quite the skill set needed._

_He sat down on the dusty, tattered couch and sighed. In the morning, he'd find some help._

_After a moment, he laid down on the dusty excuse for furniture and fell asleep. As he slept, dreams of his lost life plagued him._


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Yes, Cedric is younger here than he would be in canon. I originally intended for him to be about six years older than Sofia but I went with seven instead. Close enough, I guess. And Sofia is 17-18 so Cedric will be 24-25. Except as flashbacks dictate.**

**I own nothing!)**

_One year ago_

_From inside the library, a young lady stared out the window at the light rain drizzling down. A short spasm of pain gripped her and she glanced at the source. Her left arm was snugly bandaged and resting in a sling. For the most part, the pain was manageable. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain. _

_She had been quite excited when she had turned sixteen recently. She was even more excited when a young gentleman had come calling. He had been very pleasant and the young lady had quite enjoyed the attention._

_If only she had realized how vile he truly was sooner._

_Her bright, cheerful countenance had been wounded deeply in the aftermath of that incident. She would no longer be the same person._

_She couldn't be._

_After staring out the window a moment more, she sighed and walked to her room. She laid down on her bed and drifted off into a nightmare plagued sleep._

oOo

Sofia hummed softly as she looked through the books stowed away in her father's library. She didn't have much time, she realized, before someone came for her. Her father's annual party celebrating the recent harvest was that evening and it was the first time she would actually be old enough to attend. It was the first time for her older twin siblings too. And despite needing to get ready, Sofia didn't have much interest in the party.

Sofia collected an armful of books and hurried to a seat in the corner of the spacious room. She sat down and started to read. She didn't get very far when the library door opened and someone entered.

"Sofia, how can you be reading at a time like this? You need to get ready for the party! Can you believe it? We're finally old enough to attend!"

Sofia looked up at Amber. "There's four hours until the party. It won't hurt if I read for a few minutes."

"Ha! A few minutes will turn into several hours if you were allowed that. Put the book down and go get ready."

"Let me finish this chapter."

Sofia looked back at the book. She only was able to read a few words when Amber suddenly pulled the book out of her hands.

"Amber!"

"Come on! Aren't you excited to see all the eligible young men and dance with them?"

"You're talking about yourself. You're excited for it. I'd rather read a book or go ride Minimus than accept compliments from empty minded young men who think talking about swordplay is actually flirting."

"You got your nose in another romance book, didn't you? You're never going to get courted and married with an attitude like that. You'll end up a spinster."

Sofia stood up. "Since you insist on being so obnoxious, I think I'm going to go somewhere else. Maybe to my room so I can get ready. Or maybe the stables so I can give Minimus a treat."

With that, Sofia left the library. Amber sighed, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

_This is not the sister I grew to love._

Out in the stables, Sofia fawned over her horse. Minimus neighed contentedly as his nose was scratched and he was offered some carrots.

"She's crazy," Sofia said. "What man will accept me? Besides, we're only seventeen."

Minimus neighed in response. Sofia giggled. She gave the horse one more carrot.

"I guess I better go get ready. It is a big deal, this party. I just wish Amber had let me finish the chapter. Tomorrow I guess."

Sofia left the stables and hurried to her room. She looked to where her gown for the party was laid out. It was a very light purple, so light it almost seemed white, with some dark purple accents.

Sofia grudgingly put the gown on. She couldn't figure out why she felt very little excitement for the party. She'd been anxious for her time to attend it the last few years. So where had the excitement gone? What had happened to the girl of last year?

_Men started coming along. Arrogant men who helped fuel the gossip mill. And there will be plenty of men at the party._

Sofia looked at herself in the mirror. In moments like these, she could still see herself as a dirt poor village girl who could only dream of having a good and easy life. Not that everything about being a daughter of a mayor was always easy. But it was a far cry from what seven year old her could imagine.

_And Roland has been wonderful to Mom and I. He doesn't treat me any differently than Amber._

Sofia started working on her hair. She figured her sister would fall over once she saw the very plain and simple style she was going to use but she didn't care.

_It is my hair after all. She can have her fancy and elegant style and I can have my plain and simple style._

Sofia did two partial twist braids on either side of her head and tied them in the back with a ribbon that matched her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and nodded. It was perfect. And she still had time to spare.

Sofia headed down the hallway to where the party would be held. Finishing touches on the decorations were being put in place, the orchestra was getting tuned, and drinks were being set out. It looked lovely. And yet, the you lady couldn't find her excitement about it.

A hand touched her shoulder.

"You must be very excited to finally join the party."

Sofia gave a small smile as she turned to face Roland.

"It is exciting, Dad. I've been anxious to join the fun for a long time. It seems kind of surreal. I don't know how to explain it."

Roland chuckled. "I know the feeling. Now just remember, you don't have to say yes to all or any of the young men who ask you for a dance."

Sofia smiled. Her general disdain towards many of the young men who had come calling for her was not missed by the entire household. In fact, her opinions were quite well known by the family and staff.

"Thanks Dad. I'll try to dance a few sets. I do like dancing."

"You just don't like a lot of the overstuffed peacocks who think talk of swordplay is flirting."

Sofia nodded. "You've heard that tirade many times."

"Too many times to count. And somehow, I imagine we'll hear it a few more times before you finally get swept off your feet."

_I'll never get swept off my feet._ "Probably."

"Excuse me, Sir, guests are starting to arrive."

Sofia glanced at the faithful steward. Apparently Baileywick had been serving the family since before her father was born. And he was nowhere near slowing down.

"Excellent. Thank you Baileywick."

Baileywick nodded and continued on his way. Roland wrapped an arm around Sofia's waist.

"Are you ready, Sofia?"

"Bring it on."

The next few hours were a blur as members of neighboring, high status families descended on the hall. Sofia was asked only a few times to dance and despite her reservations about all the overstuffed peacocks, she didn't turn any of them down.

"Miss Sofia, may I have this dance?"

_Amber's going to be so jealous. She's been waiting for him to ask her for a dance for a long time._

"Of course, Lord Byron."

Sofia went out on the dance floor with the young lord. The lad's father was a respected baron. However, Sofia wasn't so sure about the son himself. She couldn't put a finger on it but the young Lord Byron sent chills down her spine. Maybe it was just her poor luck with young men causing her pointless anxiety.

"You look lovely in that dress, Miss Sofia."

"Thank you."

"Purple is one of your best colors. Although, I bet green would look just as good on you."

"Green is my sister's color."

Sofia wondered why Lord Byron was going on dresses and colors.

"Of course. Although, I'm certain white would be your best color."

Sofia pulled away from the dance. "What?"

"White as in a wedding dress."

Sofia suddenly felt queasy. She was beginning to think that her anxiety towards Lord Byron wasn't just a result of multiple suitor fails. She wanted to get away from him.

_No_, she needed to get away from him.

"You're a sweet young lady," Lord Byron said. "Almost don't realize that you're from the slums."

"Excuse me-" Sofia started.

"Not to worry, when we're married, any traces of your impoverished childhood will disappear."

Lord Byron leaned in close to her. Sofia was no fool. She knew what he intended. Quickly, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

The sound of the slap could be heard by many and the party became silent as people took an interest in what was happening. Lord Byron held his cheek as a bruise steadily appeared on it.

"How dare you," Lord Byron said coldly

"How dare I?" Sofia yelled. "How dare you! How dare you assume that we will marry! How dare you think you can try to kiss me! How dare you make fun of my childhood! You are a roach and I will be very happy if I never have to see you again. Now get out!"

"You can't order me out of the party you filthy little peasant."

Lord Byron seemed like he was going to continue but he stopped suddenly and paled. Sofia felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist.

_Thank heavens for good brothers._

"Yes she can," James said. "My sister is a lady of the household and if she doesn't want someone here, her wishes will be honored. Now leave before you are dragged out. And you know I can and will."

Lord Byron stiffened and left. James motioned to a servant to follow the unruly guest and make sure he left.

"Are you okay?" James asked softly.

"Yes. I got him before he could get me."

James chuckled. "That's my sister. Maybe Amber will finally listen when told that he's no good."

Sofia nodded. She definitely hadn't been imagining things if James could tell Lord Byron was a leech.

James walked Sofia off the dance floor, the guests stepping out of the way. Sofia knew too well how some of these people were. She wondered what new gossip would be heard about her.

After a short moment, Sofia slipped out of the party. She ran up to her room. Within moments, she had changed out of her party clothes and into riding clothes. Using the servants' hallways, she made it down to the stables.

"Miss Sofia," one of the stable hands said. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Bring my saddle." Sofia ignored the question. "I'm going for a ride."

"But Miss Sofia, it's getting dark. And a storm appears to be coming in."

"Do not question me. Fetch my saddle, now!"

The stable hand's eyes widened. He knew Sofia rarely was demanding or otherwise in a bad mood but when she was, it was usually best to let her do what she needed in order to calm down. And a quick ride on Minimus was usually what worked best.

"Of course, Miss Sofia. I'll have Minimus saddled right quick."

The stable hand hustled to get Minimus ready. Within minutes, Sofia was mounted.

"Please don't be long, Miss Sofia. That storm is coming."

Sofia took a deep breath and put Minimus into motion. She wasn't afraid of a little storm. She'd ridden in storms before.

However, it wasn't very long before Sofia realized it wasn't a small storm incoming. It was a far cry from small.

"Oh Minimus, what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Yeah, there are a lot of flashbacks written into this story. And they are mostly from Cedric's life. Obviously the one last chapter was not.**

**I own nothing!)**

Roland wasn't very surprised when guests started to leave a little earlier than they usually did. A winter storm was coming in unexpectedly.

Normally, parties among the elite went past midnight. There were still some hours before midnight. But the politician couldn't fault his guests for wanting to be in the safety and warmth of their own homes when the storm hit. He would do the same.

Roland's eyes reached his wife who was exchanging some pleasantries with some guests before they left. Seeing the brunette reminded him of the unfortunate incident with their daughter a couple hours earlier. Roland couldn't help but shudder when he thought of how the son of his old friend had treated Sofia.

He wasn't blind to how some of the elite treated his younger daughter. And as much as he wished they would stop, he couldn't control them. He couldn't make the bullying stop, although he had tried many times to do so. It was no small wonder that Sofia often preferred solo horse riding or reading through his collection of books to the many social engagements required of the family. The constant bullying, unfortunately, had taken its toll on the formerly sweet and sociable girl. She had become very withdrawn and sometimes downright moody.

"Excuse me Sir."

Roland faced Baileywick. "What is it?"

"The last of the guests have left."

"Very well. Where's Sofia?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she left the party. Do you want me to find her?"

"No thank you Baileywick. I will. I just want to make sure she's doing alright. Her first time to this party and it doesn't go very well for her."

Baileywick nodded. He shared his employer's frustration at the bullying Sofia was often subjected to.

Roland turned on a heel and headed up to Sofia's room. He knocked on the door.

"Sofia?"

No answer.

"Sofia are you alright?"

Still no answer. Roland knocked again. Receiving no response, he cautiously opened the door. Sofia was not in the room. Roland was about to close the door and go look somewhere else when he noticed something.

Sofia's gown carelessly thrown on the floor. The concerned father picked up the gown and laid it across a chair.

Roland decided his younger daughter probably was in the library. Quickly, he headed down there. Just as quickly, he was disappointed. The library was undisturbed.

_Where else could she be?_

"Rollie? Have you seen her anywhere?"

Roland looked at Miranda. "No. I don't know where she is."

"Have you checked the stables? You know how much she loves Minimus and spending time with him, even if it's not a ride."

"I haven't checked there yet."

"Maybe you should."

Roland nodded. He turned down the hallway, Miranda walking alongside him. They were about to pass the open ballroom where the rest of the family was when the stable hand came running up to them.

"Sir! Madam! Terrible news!"

Roland felt his heart drop. That particular stable hand was usually very calm.

"What is it?" Roland asked.

"Miss Sofia came out to the stables very upset. She left for a ride. We didn't want to let her as that storm is starting to set in. But she was adamant. Minimus just returned. Alone and spooked. There's no sign of Miss Sofia."

Roland's stomach turned. Miranda choked back a sob.

"Go get my horse ready," Roland said. "I'm going to search for her."

"Get mine ready too."

Roland heard the familiar, high pitched voice of his brother in law. He turned to look at Bartleby.

"I'm going with you," Bartleby said.

Roland nodded. Time was of the essence and the help would be much needed. It was cold, dark, and the snow was coming quickly.

Roland would be lying if he said he wasn't scared by the possibility of finding his precious daughter frozen.

_Please, let us find her quickly._


	4. Chapter 3

_Ugh._

Sofia rubbed her head, groaning as she woke up. She vaguely remembered what had happened at the party and leaving Cantata Hall for a ride. But the rest of the night was a blank.

As the young woman woke up, she realized she didn't know where she was. Startled, Sofia sat up and looked around. She could tell she was in someone's bedroom. The room had little furnishing or decorations other than what was necessary. So she wasn't sure if the room belonged to a man or woman. A small fireplace held a dying fire but Sofia figured it must have been big at one point as the room was still warm.

As she looked around, Sofia noticed her shoes resting to the side of the bed. They were a little scuffed up but still otherwise in good condition. Sofia looked at her right foot, where the most of her pain was. The foot was bruised, red, and a little swollen.

Ignoring the pain, Sofia pulled her shoes, a pair of riding boots, back on. The right boot barely was able to be pulled on.

Ready for answers, the seventeen year old stood up. Pain seared through her right foot but she limped across the room to the door anyways. She paused for a moment at the door.

_Please let there at least be another female here._

Sofia told a deep breath and opened the door. As she did, a cawing startled her. She looked to the side and saw a raven perched on a peg.

Sofia smiled at the bird and tentatively reached her hand close to it. The bird cawed again and snipped at Sofia's fingers. She barely retracted her hand in time. Sofia stared wide eyed at the bird.

_So much for thinking it's friendly._

Unexpectedly, the bird left its perch and flew at Sofia, cawing and flapping at her. Sofia raised her hands to try blocking the claws of the raven. Suddenly an arm wrapped around Sofia's waist and pulled her away from the crazy bird. The other hand of her rescuer flicked at the bird, shooing him away.

"Wormwood!"

Sofia looked at the man who must have taken care of her during the night. With the bird shooed off, the man let go of Sofia.

"He doesn't like strangers much," the man explained. "Come. There's breakfast ready."

The man walked down the hallway and Sofia stared at him for a few moments before following him. Conflicting feelings swirled through her as she wondered about her rescuer. It seemed she was alone with a man. And one she didn't know. Anxiety seeped through her heart.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where I am or what happened," Sofia said softly. "Can you maybe help fill in the blanks? I know I was at a party but I left early to go riding after a slight incident. But other than that, I don't know what really happened."

The man looked at Sofia, a cool look in his eyes.

"I believe you were thrown from your horse and landed in a river. You weren't in the river when I found you but you were by it, soaking wet and very cold. I brought you to my cabin and kept you near my big fireplace until you were dry and then moved you to bed."

An audible click went off in Sofia's mind. She paled.

"It wasn't your bed was it?" Sofia spoke quickly, her mouth drying out. "Where did you sleep?"

The man chuckled dryly. "Little girl, you have bigger things to worry about than that. Now have a bite to eat."

Sofia looked at the offerings on the table. There was some bread, eggs, bacon, and fruit. A tea kettle sat by the food, steam rising from it. Sofia knew she should be very hungry since she hadn't eaten much the night before. But her nerves snatched her appetite away.

_Take a deep breath. Maybe he's different from __**him**__._ "I'm sorry I took your bed. And to trouble you so much. Thank you, also, for rescuing me. What's your name?"

The man continued to coolly watch his young visitor. After a moment, his expression seemed to soften a bit.

"Cedric Sebara. And you are?"

"Sofia. It's nice to meet you, Cedric. Wait! Are you the Cedric Sebara? The one who roamed with a band of vagabonds and outsiders for months as a young teenager?"

Cedric's eyes narrowed a bit. The rumors about him were still as wild as ever. The truth was far less interesting. Or at least, he thought so.

Sofia seemed to realize what she said but she didn't retract the question. She didn't usually bother with rumors but what little gossip about Cedric she had heard had intrigued her for some strange reason. It wasn't just anyone who could presumably get away with torching a duke's stables. Not that she believed that.

"Come now, Miss Sofia," Cedric said, leaning close to Sofia. "_Do I look like a scoundrel to you?_"

Sofia smiled mischievously and slightly in relief. Her host was seeming more harmless by the second.

"Yes. I think at least forty percent scoundrel."

Cedric looked at his guest amusedly. "Fair. Do let me know if that changes. Now eat some breakfast and I'll take you home."

Sofia nodded and dished some food up. After getting food on a plate, she sat down. Her host made no move to get himself some food. Sofia looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to eat something? I'd feel a little bit better if you did."

Cedric didn't say anything but he dished up as well. In a moment, both were eating.

"May I ask why you have a raven?" Sofia asked. "I thought they weren't meant to be pets."

"He and I found each other when we were much younger and have kept each other company."

Cedric's ability to keep eye contact diminished a bit and a distant look of guilt could be seen.

"You're not going to tell me the truth are you?"

"It's not a story for company such as you Little Girl."

"Okay."

After a couple minutes of silence, both had finished their breakfast. Cedric stood up and started to pick up the dishes.

"Thank you again for your hospitality," Sofia said. "May I help you clean up?"

As she said that, she stood up, forgetting her right foot. As soon as weight was placed on it, she stumbled into Cedric and knocked both of them down. Cedric grunted as Sofia's elbow got lodged in his ribs. Sofia blushed furiously at the compromising position they were in and quickly rolled to the side, assuming a sitting position on the floor.

"Merlin's mushrooms! Little Girl, why didn't you say you were hurt?"

Sofia flinched at the tone, her face paling a bit.

"I didn't want to be too much of a bother. It's not the first time I've been thrown and each time I was fine, even if I ended up a little bruised."

"Hmph. Your right foot, I presume?"

Sofia nodded. Cedric knelt at her feet. He took a look at the foot, taking the boot off to do so. Sofia bit her tongue to keep from whimpering in pain.

"Doesn't seem broken but you'll want a doctor to confirm that. But you should not be walking around on it."

Cedric stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it up and pulled out a roll of bandages. Carefully, he put the boot back on and wrapped the bandages around Sofia's foot.

"I should have seen that when I took your boots off. Your foot should have been wrapped hours ago."

Sofia smiled gently. _He cares?_ "It's okay. Thanks to you, I was at least kept safe, warm, and dry during the night."

"Well, I guess that's something. It snowed during the night. I'm going to get my horse ready. Will you be able to mount with one good foot?"

Sofia nodded. "I think so."

"Good."

Cedric grabbed a bundle of cloth off a seat near the fireplace. Sofia realized it was her cloak. He handed it to her.

"Get that on. It's cold outside. I'll be back."

Sofia nodded and started bundling up, relishing the warmth it provided. Sometime later, Cedric came back inside. Sofia glanced at her foot, not anxious to walk on it. Cedric seemed to realize what she was thinking. He knelt by her.

"May I?"

Sofia realized what he intended. She nodded. Cedric lifted her into his arms, holding her bridal style. Sofia blushed at the closeness but she said nothing. At least she wasn't having to walk on her foot.

_Okay, he's not so bad. He did ask permission to do this after all._

Outside, Cedric set Sofia down carefully. With some help, Sofia was able to mount the horse. Once she was settled on the horse, Cedric mounted behind her.

"Now where is home for you, Miss Sofia?"

Sofia's breath caught in her throat. It had been nice to not be treated differently just because of who she was.

"Cantata Hall."

Cedric tensed. He knew that name all too well.

_No! Anywhere is better than there!_ "You're part of Mayor Cyning's household?"

"He's my father."

_Merlin's mushrooms! Is this a cruel joke?_ "Well, well, Little Girl, do I still call you Miss Sofia or Miss Cyning?"

"Miss Sofia or Miss Balthazar. Mayor Cyning is actually my stepfather. But he's as real and good a father to me as if I had actually been born to him."

Cedric bit his tongue. No point in getting into _his_ opinion of the mayor and his household. Or anything to do with the gentry and nobility. He left that behind a long time ago.

"Well Miss Sofia, let's get you home."

Cedric got the horse into motion. The ride was quiet. Sofia's foot throbbed but she said nothing.

As they rode, Sofia looked around at what the storm had brought during the night. The skies had cleared significantly, though a few clouds could be seen in the distance. On the ground was what looked like at least six inches of snow.

_It was really lucky he found me._

Sometime later, they arrived to Cantata Hall. Cedric dismounted and tethered the horse. With some effort, Cedric brought Sofia off the horse, again carrying her.

"Thank you again for everything," Sofia said.

Cedric was about to say something but was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Amber and James emerged. Sofia smiled at her siblings. James quickly took Sofia from Cedric's arms. Cedric watched as Sofia's siblings fussed over her, taking her up the pathway to go inside. It seemed surreal. He shook his head and started walking back to his horse.

"James wait."

Sofia turned her head so she could look at Cedric one more time.

"Thirty percent," Sofia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I do hope we'll meet again Mister Cedric."

Cedric nodded. He quickly mounted his horse and took off. The siblings went inside. Amber fussed over her sister but the brunette noticed none of it.

Her mind was somewhere else.

_We will meet again, my dear scoundrel. That's a promise._


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Yes, as some of you noticed, there were a few details added to the last chapter. They kinda had to be. When I did the original one shot, I wasn't planning on doing a full length and therefore, didn't have to worry so much about Cedfia's backstories.**

**I own nothing!)**

"Sofia, what happened last night? Sofia? Sofia!"

Sofia startled a bit and looked up at Amber. They were in Sofia's room now, a couple of maids there to help Sofia get cleaned up a bit and changed into a nightgown. With that done, she was now in her own bed, her foot propped up, and a tea tray to the side of her bed.

"Sorry, my mind has been wandering quite a bit," Sofia said. "What were you saying?"

"What happened last night? Minimus returned here alone and spooked. Nobody knew what had happened. Daddy and Uncle Bartleby went out to search for you. They've not returned yet. And Aunt Tilly had to console Mom for quite some time until exhaustion overtook them both. Mom's still asleep."

Amber paused to take a breath. Sofia smiled sadly as she adjusted herself on her bed, her foot screaming in pain as she did.

"I don't fully know what happened," Sofia answered. "Cedric was able to fill in some of the gaps but most of it is still a mystery."

"Cedric? The person who brought you back here?"

Sofia nodded.

"Please don't tell me you were alone with him all night."

"Besides his pet raven? Yes, I was."

Amber sighed. "Please at least tell me he didn't compromise you."

Sofia's mind briefly wandered to the moment when she accidentally knocked them down to the ground and how she had landed on Cedric.

_No one needs to know about that._

"He was a perfect gentleman," Sofia said calmly. "He was courteous and kind, if not a little guarded. He was respectful before and after he found out just who I am. Before he even picked me up, he asked permission."

Amber's eyes widened in shock. She knew her sister's abysmal luck with men all too well.

"He didn't treat me less for being a mayor's step daughter or having been born in poverty," Sofia continued. "I don't think he knew anything about the impoverished beginning, but as soon as I told him Cantata Hall was home, he definitely knew something of who I am."

Amber raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You like the guy, don't you?"

Sofia's eyes widened at the question. "I don't know what to say to that. He was kind. Definitely a step up from all those wolffish men who've come my way."

A knock sounded at the door. Amber gave the person permission to enter. The door opened and Roland stepped in. He looked very much like he had been on a horse all night long.

"Hi Dad," Sofia said.

Roland smiled. "Oh Sofia, I'm so glad you're back safe and sound. Baileywick says the doctor should be here soon to check on your foot."

Sofia nodded. "Okay. You look cold and tired. You should get something hot to eat and drink, then go to bed."

Roland chuckled tiredly. "And I will but first I want to know what happened."

"I don't know fully what happened but my rescuer, Cedric, was able to fill in some of the blanks. We think Minimus might have thrown me and likely into a river. He said he found me near the river, soaking wet and cold. He took me to his home. He kept the fires big and hot so I could dry off and warm up and eventually moved me to a bed. I woke up this morning and he fed me breakfast and helped me wrap my foot to keep it stable. He helped me mount his horse and brought me back home."

"He also carried her some so she wouldn't have to walk on her ankle," Amber added. "And he asked permission before he picked her up."

"Sounds like his parents raised him well," Roland said. "Maybe after you've healed, you can show the way back to his home so I can thank him for treating you so well."

"Maybe. Oh Amber, someone did go tell Mom and Aunt Tilly that I'm back, right?"

"How should I know?" Amber asked. "I've been with you the whole time since you returned."

Roland chuckled. "I'll make sure they know. Do you need anything Sofia?"

"Maybe the books I picked out last night but didn't get to enjoy very much because a certain sister interrupted me? Hopefully they weren't put back on the shelves."

Roland shot Amber an unamused look. "Amber, since you appear to know which books your sister is talking about and where they are, you get to go retrieve them. And please, no more taking her books away when she's reading."

Amber looked a little miffed but she left to do as she was told. Roland placed a soft kiss on Sofia's forehead.

"You just take it easy. I'll come back soon to see how you're doing."

"Thanks Dad. You take it easy too. I can't imagine being on a horse all night while it's storming."

Roland smiled tiredly. "You're my daughter. You're worth it."

Roland stepped out of the room, leaving the door cracked open. Moments later, Amber returned with the books Sofia had picked out the night before. Sofia decided she would read but she didn't get very far as the doctor arrived to look at her foot.

The doctor checked the foot and declared it not broken. It just had a minor sprain. The doctor gave instructions for care and managing the pain.

The brief exam done, the doctor left. And Sofia decided she wanted a nap instead of a good book.

As the young lady drifted off to sleep, her dreams were filled with memories of that morning.


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: What is Cedric hiding? You'll just have to wait and see. **

**And for those of you feeling the sweetness from the last chapter…**

**I own nothing!)**

_"I'm shocked. A young lady such as yourself who doesn't have nearby friends? I would think others would flock to you especially with your father's social standing."_

_"They don't. Most of the elite make a sport out of cruelly gossiping about me… That's why I don't have a lot of friends." -Scoundrel: Thanksgiving_

.

Sofia wondered again how she let Amber talk her into coming on one of her little excursions to the village marketplace. Not that spending time with her sister wasn't fun. But Sofia's idea of fun in the village did not include spending all her time finding out what the latest fashions were.

It'd been a few weeks since the accident and Sofia's foot had healed very well. In fact, she was considering getting on Minimus and riding back to the cabin. She wanted to let her rescuer know that she was doing well.

Her short time with Cedric had been all she'd been able to think of since then. She admired how courteous he had been to her, even when he didn't know who she was. And she had a tingling sensation around her waist where he'd held her when shooing away his territorial bird.

"Sofia, look at this dress!" Amber exclaimed. "Wouldn't it just look beautiful on you? Especially if it were lavender."

Sofia looked towards her sister and the dress she was pointing to. It was beautiful. She had to give her sister that. But Sofia wasn't all that interested.

"My wardrobe is sufficient," Sofia said flatly.

"Sure it is," Amber replied just as flatly. "It's all very plain dresses in all black or very dark shades of grey, blue, or purple. I'm surprised you even wore a light colored dress at Dad's party a few weeks ago."

Sofia shook her head as she looked longingly at a bolt of purple satin.

"Wasn't given a choice. It was wear something bright or lose my riding privileges until after Wassailia."

"Seriously Sofia, you should wear colorful clothes again. And in designs that don't make you look like you're trying to find a position as a governess. It's okay to be elegant."

"Whatever."

Sofia brushed her hand across the skirt of the plain, black dress she was wearing.

"Case and point," Amber said. "You used to wear such nice dresses. Colorful even. Now, you act like wearing a variety of color or anything extravagant is a crime."

Sofia's jaw clenched. "My wardrobe is fine."

"Sure it is. You look like you're in mourning."

"Leave it. It's my wardrobe. Not yours."

Sofia looked over the various bolts of material. A hand clasped her wrist. Sofia glanced back at her sister. Amber looked at her sympathetically.

"I just want you to heal and be able to move forward."

"How does one heal from…" Sofia trailed off.

Her mind wandered away from her sister and the present situation. Unconsciously, she grabbed at her left arm, gripping it as if it was in severe pain. Her throat tightened. She could almost feel _his_ hand squeezing it again. Sofia struggled to take a breath.

"Sofia, look!" Amber's excited voice startled her out of her thoughts. "It's Hildegard and Clio!"

Sofia smiled, mostly in relief as she finally could take a breath. The two were really nice and mutual friends of both sisters, though they spent more time with Amber. And they were among the few elite who didn't make a hobby out of cruelly gossiping about Sofia.

Amber waved them over, quickly launching into a tirade about how excited she was to see them and look at the latest fashions imported from the capital and let's walk down the street to that wonderful little cafe for lunch.

Sofia walked slowly behind them, returning to her all consuming thoughts of a certain scoundrel.

_Okay, Amber's right. I have read and taken to heart one too many romances. Cedric probably hasn't given me a second thought._

Sofia shook herself from her thoughts and looked around. She knew where her sister and friends were going, but she wasn't quite ready to eat lunch. She turned to walk elsewhere but paused when she heard something.

"Our mayor must feel so ashamed to have Miss Sofia for a daughter."

"Step daughter. She's just a step daughter."

"Right. Can you believe he still considers her as real and true a daughter as if she were actually born to him? She's nothing but an embarrassment to the Cyning family. I heard she yelled at a baron's son at the Cyning's harvest party just for him asking a dance. And then she left the party very early."

"I heard she turned another young man down flat just because she considered him short."

"That girl will never amount to anything special. Mayor Cyning should have sent her away years ago."

"His wife wouldn't allow that. She did bear Miss Sofia after all."

"Do you think Miss Sofia was actually born to Mayor Cyning out of wedlock? And that's why he doesn't send her away, despite her being so embarrassing?"

"No. Mayor Cyning is too good and honorable to do something like that. Besides, he still had the late Lorelei and anyone could see he was very devoted to her."

"Well, Lorelei was an excellent choice. The present Miranda and her daughter were rather poor choices on his part."

Sofia gritted her teeth. She recognized the two speakers. They were always polite to her and her mother.

Quickly, she stepped away before she said or did something that she might regret later.

Sofia hurried down the roadway. It wouldn't be long before Amber realized she had disappeared and Sofia had no interest in socializing or answering questions.

Walking as fast as she could, Sofia made her way towards Cantata Hall. It would be a long walk but it would do her some good. It would give her a chance to calm down a bit before she had to deal with people again.

Halfway to the hall, Sofia seemed to realize just what she was doing. She was walking a long way in the cold, just because she didn't want to deal with people. And she was starting to get very cold. Not to mention she still had a long way to go.

Letting out a frosty breath, Sofia walked faster. Next time, she decided, she wasn't joining Amber on a trip to the marketplace. She was staying in the safe, warm confines of the library or doting on Minimus.

A few minutes later, Sofia heard a horse galloping nearby. She ignored the sound. She wouldn't be in the rider's way and she still had no desire to deal with people. The horse got close and slowed down.

"Sofia, what are you doing walking out in this weather?"

Sofia stiffened slightly at the sound of her father's voice.

_So much for avoiding people for a while longer._

"I was out in the marketplace with Amber but I decided I wanted to come home early. She's visiting with Hildegard and Cleo."

Roland held out a hand to Sofia. Sofia recognized the gesture quickly. She took the offered hand and hopped up onto the horse with Roland.

"You didn't tell your sister you were going to walk home did you?"

Sofia shook her head. Roland sighed.

"You do realize she'll freak out once she realizes you're missing, right?"

"I know, Dad. I just was ready to go home. And she wasn't."

Roland nodded and set the horse into motion. The ride to Cantata Hall was quiet. Although Sofia still didn't want to socialize much, she was glad her father had come by when he had. She had gotten more tired and cold than she had anticipated. And she was starting to get hungry too.

Minutes later, at the hall, Sofia hopped down quickly from her father's steed and hurried inside. Roland watched his daughter, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

_What really happened out at the marketplace?_

Inside, Sofia quickly flagged a maid and asked her to have some lunch sent to her room. Once that was done, she hurried to her room and changed out of her cold, wet clothes. Now clean and dry, she grabbed a basket full of yarn from the side of her bed and pulled out her latest project.

She did a lot of knitting, especially when she really wanted to be left alone. She made mostly blankets that she would eventually bring to a local orphanage. She loved spending time there and bringing little gifts to benefit the children. They didn't have much but they were as sweet as could be. In a couple of days, the young lady planned to go visit the orphanage again and bring with her a collection of her knitted blankets and a basket of pastries from the local bakery. She didn't have quite as many blankets to bring as she would have liked but Sofia knew the thought still counted.

For the next several hours, the young lady worked on her knitting, pausing only to eat. She knitted at a furious speed, hoping it would push away the memories of how her trip to the village marketplace had ended.

It didn't.

It never did.

_When will I push past those parasites?_


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Mr. Shortman92, don't fret too much. I haven't revealed what happened to Sofia. There are hints here and there but not the full story. Not for some time anyways. So don't worry. You didn't miss anything. As to Sofia dressing differently- that's an outward manifestation of her emotional turmoil.**

**Allyrwhitney, are you having Cedric withdrawals? **

**I own nothing!)**

_Mere weeks ago_

_The young man pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders as he walked outside. He'd started going on evening walks to wear himself out. But it was going to take a very long walk to settle down this time._

_He'd taken a letter to the postmaster in hopes that he'd actually get a response. He wasn't sure why though. None of the previous letters he'd written had been answered. He was beginning to think she didn't love him at all. _

_A soft sound caught his attention as he came close to a river. It sounded like a gasp. He looked around but saw nothing. Maybe years of isolation was finally getting to him._

_The gasping sound was heard again. He looked around again. Then he saw it._

_Or rather, her._

_His pity party abruptly ended as the young man saw the downed young woman just a bit further down on the river bank. He got to the young woman and looked her over. She was wet and muddy and unconscious._

_He lifted her up gently, surprised at how light she was, and started walking as fast as he could back to the cabin. Time was of the essence. The young woman in his arms was starting to pale and turn blue from the cold._

oOo

Sofia smiled softly as she mounted Minimus. She had just spent the morning at the orphanage. As usual, the children had enjoyed her visit and the gifts she brought. Despite her worrying about the number of blankets she was bringing, Sofia had actually enough to make sure the children who hadn't received one got one. And there were a few extra too.

_I'm not ready to go home._

"Minimus, what do you say we go for a short ride before going home?"

Minimus snorted. Sofia smiled and set her beloved steed into motion. She went onto a path in the forest that surrounded the village. The path wasn't as clean as it could be, the winter weather considered, but both rider and horse knew the path and the forest fairly well. As Sofia went down the way, she eyed a pathway she hadn't ever taken.

_Why does it look so familiar then?_

"Whoa Minimus."

Sofia continued to stare at the pathway. After a moment, she nudged Minimus towards it at a slow pace. Sofia looked around wide eyed at the forest surrounding her. Despite the fact that the young lady hadn't been in this particular area of the forest, it looked vaguely familiar. After a while, the pathway came by a riverbank.

Sofia stared wide eyed at the river.

"Minimus, could this be the place where you threw me a few weeks ago?"

The horse didn't respond. Sofia nudged him forward. The farther along the river path they went, the stronger the feelings of eerie familiarity increased.

"You seem to have a wish to be in danger Little Girl. That pathway gets treacherous when it storms."

Sofia about jumped out of the saddle at the sound of a familiar voice. She looked to her left and saw a familiar horse and rider half hidden by a big tree.

"Cedric, so good to see you again." Sofia smiled. "You were right. My foot wasn't broken. Just a minor sprain. It healed very well. How have you been?"

Cedric nudged his horse forward so he could be better seen and better see the young lady in front of him. He raised an eyebrow amusedly when he saw that Sofia was not riding side saddle as was expected of ladies, nor was her riding outfit something that would be considered proper.

"I am well. It's good your foot has healed. Now why is a lady such as yourself out in the forests by herself? Surely as the daughter of a well respected gentleman and the mayor, you ought to have a trusted escort, especially if you insist on riding into forests. It wasn't far from here I found you."

Sofia smiled softly. "I should. My parents would probably feel better if I did, but I don't like having an escort. I much rather ride by myself."

"Not even with a beau? Surely you would have a young suitor interested in going for rides with you."

Sofia shook her head. "I do not have a beau."

"What of female friends who could ride with you?"

Sofia's expression turned sorrowful. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I don't have many friends. The really good friends I do have live a ways away from Cantata Hall and aren't higher ranked. The elite make a sport of cruelly gossiping about my mother and me just because we were very poor before my father married my mom. My father tries to get them to stop but sometimes it only seems to make them gossip even more. It makes it hard to find good friends when people's minds are poisoned with false information and gossip. The worst of it started shortly after I turned sixteen and potential suitors didn't like what they saw."

Cedric's heart clenched. He knew that feeling all too well. Outrageous rumors had commandeered his life for a very long time. The worst ones had cost him dearly.

"I think those vultures don't know what they're talking about."

Sofia smiled. "Thank you. Will you ride back to Cantata Hall with me? My parents want to meet you. I think they want to thank you for your great kindness a few weeks ago."

Cedric shook his head. "Not today. I need to return to the cabin. Wormwood will make quite the mess of things if he gets left unattended for too long."

Sofia chuckled. "I still can't figure out why you keep a raven in your home. What good could come out of having a wild animal in a place meant for human inhabitation?"

Cedric smiled back. "Wild animals don't judge you by what others say about you."

"So you've been cruelly gossiped about too?" Sofia looked at him in sympathy.

"My whole life."

"How did you deal with those, as you call them, vultures?"

Cedric shook his head. "Who said I could?"

"I guess that makes two of us who can't catch a break from them. I better let you get back home to check on that crazy raven. I hope to see you around again. And that sooner or later, you'll come meet my parents. They really do want to meet you."

_Do they even know __**who**__ really rescued their daughter?_

Cedric forced a smile. "That will be on my own terms. I'd prefer you didn't show them the way to my cabin."

"Of course," Sofia nodded.

Sofia turned Minimus and nudged him into motion. Cedric stared after the young lady.

_Ah, screw that raven. He doesn't really do that much damage from his cage._

Sticking to the shadows, Cedric followed Sofia until she exited the forest and was on a proper roadway. Once she was out of sight, Cedric turned back towards the village and hurried his horse there.

In the village, he entered a bakery, one he knew was run by an average, common, but kind, family. He went up to the counter and placed five gold coins on the counter, keeping his fingers over them. The baker looked at him intrigued.

"How may I help you, Good Sir?" The baker tried not to look too interested in the money on the counter but the coins would be very helpful in keeping his family well cared for.

"What do you know about Mayor Cyning's daughter Sofia? The truth and not that cruel gossip about her."

The baker looked at the visitor, eyes wide at the unexpected request.


	8. Chapter 7

_"Even if you live, no one will want anything to do with you. I will see to it."_

Sofia sat up, sweat pouring down her forehead. Her throat felt tight, like someone was squeezing it.

_Breathe Sofia._

Sofia gasped for air. After a moment, she stood up and started pacing her bedroom. Flashes of the dream plagued her mind.

_If only it was just a dream._

She grabbed at her head as the room started closing in on her.

Feeling overwhelmed, Sofia grabbed her warmest cloak and jerked her shoes on. Not caring that it was still dark, she hurried outside. A walk in cold air might do her some good.

Outside, Sofia walked into the gardens. With winter in full force, there was nothing but snow to see. But the young lady could still see how it looked on that day.

_Snap!_

Sofia let out a strangled breath as a phantom pain gripped her left arm. Her face paled and she ran out of the gardens and into the forest. Once out there, she walked aimlessly, wishing she could burn certain memories from her mind.

oOo

A few hours later, the Cyning family was gathering to breakfast. Everyone except one young brunette. Amber looked at the spot next to her where her sister was supposed to be sitting.

"Violet," Amber said. "Is Sofia not joining us?"

"She wasn't in her room this morning Miss. She isn't riding. Minimus is here. But her cloak and shoes are missing."

Amber sighed. "She's gone wandering again. Have you checked the gardens?"

"No Miss."

Amber stood up sharply. "Next time Violet, it would be a good idea to look around for her and let someone know sooner that she is missing. I'll go see if she's there."

Amber hurried out of the dining room. After getting her cloak, she went out to the gardens. It had snowed the afternoon before and the snow hadn't been cleared from the pathway so Amber quickly saw the evidence of Sofia having been in the garden at one point. But those footprints quickly led back out of the gardens.

Amber felt her stomach drop as the footprints led into the forest. She wasn't very fond of walking into the forest, but she would for her sister.

After a long walk, Amber finally saw a familiar figure curled up against a tree. Sofia sniffed and wiped her eyes before shivering. Whether it was from the cold or something else, Amber wasn't certain.

"Sofia? Did you have another nightmare?"

Sofia looked up in surprise at her sister. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.

"You're my sister. Where else would I be?"

"Perhaps at breakfast with the family?"

Amber sat by her sister and grasped her hand. "You're part of the family too. You should be at breakfast too."

"I'm not hungry."

"And I'm the royal duchess," Amber replied flatly. "Come on Sofia. You cannot keep doing this. You can't keep holding everything in. It's not good for you. And it's very frustrating for everyone the way you carry on. When are you going to let us in?"

Sofia looked away. "It's not that easy. You have no idea how it feels to live with this fear, the nightmares."

"Perhaps if you would actually talk about it and tell someone everything that happened that day instead of leaving us to guess, we might be able to help you get past the fear."

Sofia gritted her teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you want to live in fear for the rest of your life? Because that's what's going to happen if you keep going on like this!"

Sofia flinched at her sister's tone. Amber let out a sigh and hugged her sister.

"Sofia, it breaks my heart to see you like this. I know it's hard but it's been over a year and you still won't talk about the attack."

"Perhaps I don't know how to."

Amber squeezed her sister tightly. "Well when you do, I'm here."

Sofia smiled for a brief moment. "Thanks Amber. I'm glad I have you. What would I do without you?"

"Forget to come home for breakfast?"

A small giggle escaped Sofia's lips. "You know? Breakfast does sound good."

"And a big pot of hot tea. I'm cold. I don't know how you've managed to stay out here so long. Come on. Let's go home."

Amber grabbed Sofia's hand and stood up, pulling the brunette along with her.


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Mr. Shortman92, you're probably right about Sofia deciding to return as quickly as she did. This is new territory for me. I haven't written a character with the trauma that Sofia is dealing with before. So I may be a little inaccurate sometimes. **

**I own nothing!)**

Sofia let out a sigh as she spread a thick blanket on the snow covered ground. From nearby, Minimus let out a snort, earning the slightest smile from the rider. With the blanket set out, Sofia reached into the saddle bag and pulled out a smaller bag. From the bag, she pulled out a carrot and gave it to Minimus.

With the steed occupied with his treat, Sofia took the bag to the blanket and sat down. She wouldn't be able to stay out for long. It was winter after all and it was getting colder each day it seemed. But the clearing in the forest she was at was a nice place to stop regardless of the weather.

After a moment, Sofia dumped the contents of the bag out. Before her now, was a small selection of snacks for the ride. She slowly picked at the food, not eating much of it. Rather quickly, her appetite evaporated, despite having hardly eaten anything at breakfast.

Sighing dejectedly, Sofia laid down and stared up at the sky. There were very few clouds and the sun was shining brightly. If she had to guess though, it probably wouldn't last very long.

"I didn't know that picnics in winter were fashionable."

Sofia sat up straight, her heart pounding. She looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Cedric walking towards her, his horse tethered to a sturdy branch. Sofia stood up.

"Cedric, I didn't expect to run into you again."

"Clearly. Now why a picnic in the forest during winter? And by yourself no less."

Sofia brushed her hands across her cloak, smoothing a wrinkle out.

"I like the time by myself. Time to think and not worry about overbearing family members."

"Overbearing, eh?" Cedric looked amused.

"They mean well," Sofia looked down at her hands. "But it would be nice to not have them hovering so much. I shouldn't be surprised though."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Sofia's eyes widened. "Nothing," she said quickly. "It's nothing."

Cedric wasn't convinced. But he didn't push it.

"I should probably head back though," Sofia said. "Apparently, we got an invite to join another family for lunch. Some distant relation of a viscount."

"You don't sound excited at all about that lunch."

Sofia shook her head. "Riding is much more enjoyable. Or picking out a book from my dad's library. Meals and other such social engagements with local gentry and nobility are usually just a poor excuse for gossip and ripping others apart."

"Some families aren't that bad."

"Some," Sofia agreed. "There are a couple really good families nearby. But most of the nobility I've encountered have not been all that great. Especially the noble men."

Cedric coughed. "Of course. Well then, I suppose you ought to be on your way."

Sofia nodded. She stepped off the blanket and onto a spot that was very slick. Her face was a mix of shock and embarrassment as she started to go down. But she didn't hit the ground. Cedric reached out and grabbed her arm to balance her. Her _left_ arm.

Cedric was about to make a comment about stepping carefully but whatever he was going to say died on his lips when he saw Sofia's face. She had turned pale as the snow around them and her eyes were wide with terror.

"Sofia?"

"L-let go," Sofia stammered.

"Sofia, what's-" Cedric started.

"Let go of me!" Sofia exclaimed.

Cedric let go. As soon as he did, Sofia bolted to Minimus and hurried off, leaving behind her blanket and a very confused man.

_Merlin's mushrooms! What happened? Why did she run?_


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I wonder how many of you I'm annoying to no end with my stubborn refusal to reveal specifics about Cedfia.**

**Mr. Shortman92, thanks. Writing this kind of story has been quite a challenge. So many scenes have been edited/cut/added. I'm glad you think I'm doing well with it.**

**I own nothing!)**

Sofia hugged her knees closely to her a couple nights later. Since getting startled by Cedric in the forest, she'd kept mostly to her room. She even refused to go to that lunch with the other family.

Sofia looked at her left arm, grabbing it as a phantom pain seared through it. After a moment, the sensation disappeared but there was no relief.

Only a lingering sense of fear and loneliness.

Tears pooling up in her eyes, Sofia stepped out of her room and walked down to Amber's room. She climbed under Amber's covers quietly. The blonde stirred.

"Hmm? Is it morning?"

"No," Sofia said softly.

Amber's eyes opened wide. "Sofia? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Amber patted a spot close to her. Sofia snuggled closely to her sister.

"This doesn't happen to have anything to do with whatever caused you to return from your ride in such a panic, does it?"

Sofia nodded. "It does. It was just an accident, but I overreacted."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Amber sighed. "I really wish you would. It might help you to get this burden off your shoulders. But either way, I'm here for you. We all are."

"Thanks Amber."

Within moments, Sofia drifted off to sleep, safely nuzzled in her sister's arms. But Amber didn't fall asleep as quickly.

_Why won't you tell anyone everything that happened?_

oOo

The next morning, Amber raised an eye as she watched Sofia pull her cloak on.

"Riding again?" Amber said.

"I left a blanket out in the forest a couple days ago. I need to go get it. Hopefully it's still there."

Amber nodded. "Be careful okay?"

Sofia nodded. "I will."

A while later, Sofia arrived at the clearing where she'd been a couple days prior. The blanket was no longer there. Letting out a sigh, she headed to where she figured it must be.

At the cabin, Sofia felt panic starting to sink in.

_Relax! He doesn't know. He didn't mean to scare you._

Sofia bit her lip as she placed Minimus in the small stable at the back of the cabin.

_All you have to do is see if he has the blanket and then you're done. You can go home._

Sofia tightened her grip on Minimus' reins. Why was such a simple task so hard? She took several deep breaths to help herself calm down. Once she was calmer, Sofia walked to the front of the cabin and knocked.

After a moment, the door opened and Cedric appeared.

"I wondered if you were going to come," he said. "You left your blanket in your rush to get away."

Sofia's face flushed with embarrassment. "Do you have it?"

Cedric nodded. "I do. Come inside and warm yourself by the fire."

"That's not necessary. I'll just take my blanket and go."

"Suit yourself."

Cedric stepped inside, leaving the door open, and returned with a neatly folded blanket. He held it out. Sofia placed her hands on it. As she did, Cedric gently grasped the top hand. Sofia looked up in surprise.

"Are you safe?" Cedric asked.

Sofia's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't get scared for no reason the other day. And you mentioned your family hovers. Are you in any danger?"

"No. I'm not in danger. I'm safe."

"Good. How was the lunch a couple days ago?"

Sofia shook her head. "I didn't go."

"Your family left without you?"

"No. Dad made up some excuse to avoid going all together. I tried telling him it wasn't necessary. But he did it anyway."

"I'm sure your father had his reasons," Cedric said.

"I guess so. I better be on my way. I have things I need to take care of. I have some Wassailia gifts for my family that I need to finish preparing."

"Is that coming already?"

Sofia nodded. "It's hard to believe. But it is."

Cedric nodded. "Well then, if you must be on your way."

Sofia gave a small smile. "Thanks for holding onto my blanket for me."

Sofia started to turn to walk away but paused when a hand grasped hers tightly. She looked back at Cedric.

"You don't have to tell me anything, but just know, you have nothing to fear here or with me."

Sofia nodded. "Thank you."

Cedric nodded and released Sofia's hand. No longer being held, the young lady retrieved Minimus and headed home. The rest of the day, her hand tingled. And despite her personal experience telling her not to believe anything Cedric had just said, she did. Something in her was telling that she truly did not have to fear for her safety around him.


	11. Chapter 10

_Mere weeks ago _

_"What do you know about Mayor Cyning's daughter Sofia? The truth and not that cruel gossip about her."_

_The baker looked at the visitor, eyes wide at the unexpected request._

_"Not a lot Sir. I've met her only a couple times. Our two children love her. She played with them a lot at the orphanage where we adopted them from. From what I hear, Miss Sofia goes there about once a week and brings little gifts for the children once a month. My wife knows her better. They talk quite a bit. Or they did before she turned sixteen."_

_The visitor to the bakery nodded. "Is your wife busy then?"_

_The baker's eyes widened in shock. He nodded in understanding before going to get her._

_"Mrs. Holt," the baker said. "You'd be better to answer this young man's questions. He wants to know about Miss Sofia."_

_Mrs. Holt nodded as Mr. Holt went into the back. _

_"Miss Sofia is a sweetheart. She's gentle and cares for others. And she constantly challenges what it means to behave like a proper lady. Probably a result of having been born in poverty."_

_"And that gossip about her?"_

_"Most of the gossip didn't start till mere weeks after she turned sixteen. It must have affected her. Since then, she hasn't been as outgoing as she was before her birthday. She changed greatly after her birthday. Whether it was just the gossip or more than that, no one knows."_

oOo

Sofia smiled softly as she finished her latest knitting project.

_I hope he likes it._

Laying across her lap was a deep blue scarf. On her desk sat a basket with some pastries that she had made herself mere hours before. Sofia glanced out the window, checking the remaining daylight. If she hurried, she would have just enough time.

Quickly, she wrapped the scarf in some plain paper and tied it off with some ribbon. That done, she pulled her warmest cloak on, grabbed the basket and scarf, and hurried to the stables. She saddled Minimus and mounted. Within moments, she was galloping through the forests that surrounded Cantata Hall and the rest of the village. It wouldn't be long, she realized, before her family noticed she had taken off. She was going to miss dinner in order to do this. If nobody noticed before then they certainly would at dinner.

After a somewhat long ride, Sofia reached her destination. Once her steed was settled into the stable, Sofia walked around to the front and knocked on the door.

After a moment, the door creaked open. Cedric looked at Sofia surprised.

"Little Girl, what are you doing here? And at this time of day no less."

Sofia smiled sweetly. "I brought you something. May I come in please?"

Cedric stepped back, opening the door further. Sofia stepped in.

"Thank you."

"You really ought to have an escort right now."

"I know. But everyone has been very busy back home. Preparations for my family's Wassailia celebrations have been going on. We're expecting to have some relatives arrive in the next couple days."

Cedric motioned to a seat near the table. Sofia sat down and Cedric took another seat.

"Hmph. Busy household or not, you still should have an escort. Especially if going to visit a man at his home."

Sofia smiled. "I won't tell if you won't.

Cedric raised an eyebrow in amusement. The baker's wife had been right when she told him that Sofia didn't behave like a proper lady.

"Fine. It will be our little secret."

Sofia grinned widely. "Great. First, I have your bandages to return to you."

Sofia held the bandages out. Cedric took them and set them on the table.

"Thank you for returning those."

"It's really me who ought to be thanking you. Things could have ended badly for me that night if you hadn't taken me under your wing."

Cedric nodded slowly. He knew he ought to be getting the young lady out of his home, especially since she came alone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Sofia then held out the basket and wrapped scarf. "These are for you. It's not much. But I did make them myself."

Cedric looked at the pastries, the sweet aromas delighting his senses.

_Who knew a politician's daughter could bake?_

Cedric then slowly unwrapped the parcel. When the scarf unfolded over his lap, his eyes widened. He'd been meaning to acquire a new scarf for some time.

"You made this?" Cedric softly said in awe.

"I did. I knit a lot. Especially when I can't go out of home and/or don't feel like raiding my father's library. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. Nobody's ever made or given me something so thoughtful."

Sofia smiled, a cheerful glow surrounding her. "Try it on. Let's see how it looks on you."

Cedric wrapped it around his neck. Sofia nodded in approval.

"Will you be spending Wassailia with your family?"

Cedric shook his head. "No."

"I'm so sorry. Where is your family?"

Cedric grimaced a bit. "Too far away. Besides, I can't go home."

Sofia's head dropped. "I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't you come to Cantata Hall for Wassailia Day? We'd love to have you."

Cedric shook his head. "That is kind of you to offer but I have my own things to attend to."

"On Wassailia?" Sofia looked incredulous.

"Yes, Little Girl, on Wassailia."

"Well then, maybe I'll have to come see you."

Cedric's eyes nearly popped out. "I'm sure you'll be quite busy with your celebration. Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine with just a raven for company."

Sofia shook her head. "You're crazy. Who wants to spend the holidays alone?"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you're my friend. And I care deeply about my friends, few as they may be."

Cedric swallowed hard. "You...consider me a friend?"

Sofia nodded. "Yes I do."

Cedric's heart thudded at the confirmation. It had been too long since he'd had a friend. Too long since he had a _good_ friend.

He smiled. "Well, friend, let me get some tea started and we'll enjoy some of those pastries you made."

Sofia smiled widely. "Okay."

oOo

That night, Sofia smiled as she sat on the edge of her bed. She'd ended up staying a rather long time with Cedric. It had gotten dark by the time she finally decided she needed to go. Cedric had voiced his concern about her riding in the dark by herself but Sofia said she wasn't worried. Still, even after she had left, the young lady knew exactly what she'd seen as she rode through the forests.

_He is different._

Sofia laid down, sleep quickly overtaking her.


	12. Chapter 11

Sofia hummed a cheerful tune a few mornings later as she walked down to breakfast. She turned a corner and nearly took out Baileywick, who was carrying some fresh linens to the guest rooms.

"Whoops. Sorry Baileywick. Finishing up the guest rooms before the family arrives today?"

"Yes I am. And may I say Miss Sofia, it is so good to see you smiling again. What has brought this about?"

"It's Wassailia. And the family is coming to visit. What's there not to be happy about?"

Baileywick nodded. "If you say so, Miss Sofia. I'll let you get on your way to breakfast."

"Thanks Baileywick. Good luck with the final preparations."

Sofia continued on her way, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. If one were paying close attention to her, they would notice that underneath her dress, she was wearing her riding pants and boots. As soon as breakfast was over, she was trading the dress she was wearing for the rest of her riding outfit. She wouldn't have a whole lot of time, especially since it was the day before Wassailia and family was arriving around lunchtime. But it would be enough time.

Sofia entered the dining room. There, Amber was talking animatedly about the delightful trip to the dressmaker she had taken with Hildegard the day before. Sofia smiled. She expected nothing less of her sister.

"Oh Sofia, there you are," Amber said. "I was just telling Mom and Dad about the fun I had with Hildegard yesterday. It's too bad you didn't want to come."

Sofia smiled. "Maybe next time. How have preparations for the arrival of the family been coming along?"

"Very good," Miranda said. "I believe Baileywick is seeing to the final touches."

Sofia nodded. "That's great. I can't wait to see Aunt Tilly and Uncle Bartleby and Grand Mum again. It's been a long time since their last visit."

Miranda smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. It had been too long since the teenager was so full of light. Miranda just couldn't help but wonder what had changed recently.

After breakfast, Sofia excused herself. James and Amber left the dining room too but Miranda stayed there, grabbing Roland's hand to keep him from going somewhere.

"What is it Miranda?" Roland's eyes showed his concern.

"Has Sofia seemed different lately?"

"You've seen it too?"

Miranda nodded. "Her moods have been more unpredictable. One moment, she's smiling. The next, she's returning home from a ride panicked and staying in her room for a couple days. Then she's starting to smile again. What could be going on?"

Roland shrugged. "I don't know. Come to think of it though, it didn't really start until right after the harvest party fiasco."

"I think you're right. She did seem somewhat different after that night. Not to mention all the mysterious rides she's been going on. Did you notice she was wearing her riding boots this morning? She's planning to go somewhere."

"I saw it too."

"So what do we do then?"

Roland took Miranda's hand in his. "She's a smart young lady with a good head on her shoulders, much like her mother. Maybe she isn't ready to talk to us or even Amber right now. But when she is, we need to be supportive and listen."

Miranda nodded. "Okay."

Roland smiled. "And maybe we'll keep a closer eye on her until she's ready to come to us."

Miranda smiled. "Maybe. Now come on Rollie. We have family arriving soon. Let's make sure everything is on track for that."

The two left the dining room.

oOo

Sofia smiled as she placed Minimus in the small stable that was attached to a lonely cabin. From it's stall, Cedric's horse snorted. Sofia smiled and patted its nuzzle.

"You're quite the beauty. Where did Cedric find you?"

The dark steed simply snorted. Sofia smiled before leaving the stable and going to the front of the cabin. Smiling, she knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, the door remained unanswered. Sofia looked around. The snow from the night before was undisturbed except by Sofia's footprints. And the stable was occupied by Cedric's horse so Sofia didn't think he had gone anywhere.

Sofia knocked again. Once again, there was no answer. After waiting a bit, the young lady just entered the cabin.

As she did, the first thing she noticed was how cold the cabin was. A quick look towards the fireplace revealed it was not lit. Sofia scratched her head. That was rather unusual. Even if it was very small, there was always a fire burning.

As she stepped further inside, Sofia noticed that one of the chairs at the table was tipped over. She shuddered. Something was wrong. And a closer look at the table revealed that the dishes she and Cedric had used a few evenings ago were still sitting exactly where they had been left. Since it had been getting late, Cedric had said he'd take care of them in the morning.

_So why are they still sitting there?_

A sense of dread started pouring over Sofia. She was almost ready to bolt out of the cabin when she heard something that sounded like coughing. She listened closely. After a moment, she realized she was right, someone was coughing.

Horribly so.

Sofia stepped over to the bedroom door, listening. After waiting for a moment, she knocked on the door.

"Cedric, are you okay?"

The coughing stopped for a moment. From the other side of the door, Cedric said something but it was not understood. After a moment, Sofia opened the bedroom door.

Cedric was laying in bed, covered in multiple blankets. Sofia glanced towards the small fireplace in the room, noting that it too was out.

_Poor guy._

"You look terrible."

"Thanks," Cedric wheezed before coughing again.

When the coughing subsided, Sofia felt Cedric's forehead.

"You're burning up. I should go get the doctor."

Cedric shook his head. "Don't.

Sofia looked at him in surprise. "What? Why not?"

"It's personal."

Cedric started hacking again. Sofia sighed.

"Fine, but a cold cabin is not suitable for recovering."

Sofia quickly went to find supplies to start the fireplace back up. Within moments, the fire was going and the room started to warm up again. After the fire was started, Sofia left the room and went into the tiny corner of the cabin that served as the kitchen.

It took her longer than she would have liked to find what she needed but soon, she had a kettle of tea boiling and a pot boiling with some vegetables in it for broth. Soon the tea and broth were ready and Sofia placed them on a tray with a couple of mugs.

She went back into the bedroom where Cedric was still coughing up a storm. Sofia set the tray down on the little table by the bed.

"Can you sit up Cedric? You need to drink something."

Cedric nodded. As he did, the covers fell down enough to reveal that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sofia blushed furiously but said nothing about it.

"The tea is one my family's head cook will make when someone in the household gets sick," Sofia said quickly. "Works like a charm every single time."

Cedric smirked weakly. "You, Little Girl, are blushing."

"Scoundrel!" Sofia exclaimed. "Now drink up."

Sofia handed Cedric a mug of tea. Cedric took the tea, still smirking.

"How long have you been sick?" Sofia asked.

"Since two days ago."

"I'm sorry. Being sick is no fun. Especially during the holidays. I was hoping I'd convince you to come to Cantata Hall so you wouldn't be lonely. But I guess that won't happen."

"Not likely."

"That's too bad. Drink up and then you need to get some sleep."

Cedric nodded and continued to drink the tea. As he did, Sofia went back to the kitchen to retrieve some water. She brought it back to the bedroom and set it down by the tea and broth.

Cedric had set the mug down and was laying back down. Sofia gave the blankets a gentle tug to cover Cedric over again, trying to ignore the way her heart raced when her fingers brushed his bare skin.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll try to get away and come check on you again."

Cedric nodded weakly, his eyelids heavy with fatigue. As he fell asleep, Sofia added a few more logs to the fireplace.

She glanced at her friend once more.

"Sleep well Scoundrel."


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Allyrwhitney, good question. Remember in the prologue when Cedric is contemplating finding someone to teach him the basics of keeping house, he considers paying them off in an effort to keep them silent. Cedric doesn't want more people than necessary to know about his presence in Dunwittie. **

**I'm glad you guys got a good laugh at the Little Girl/Scoundrel exchange. I quite enjoyed writing it.**

**I own nothing!)**

Sofia settled Minimus into a familiar, small stable. The dark steed that was already there neighed in greeting. Sofia smiled and scratched Taika's nose.

"Hopefully your rider is doing much better today."

It'd been a week since Sofia discovered Cedric was sick. Since then, she'd gone over to his cabin several times to care for him, sometimes waking up very early to do so. The last couple days had been promising in his recovery as he had been strong enough to get up from bed for a short while.

Sofia walked around to the front of the cabin and opened the door. Inside was a welcome sight. Cedric was sitting at the table eating a small breakfast. Sofia smiled widely as she stepped in and joined Cedric at the table.

"Good to see you up and about. You look really good today."

Cedric looked up at his young visitor.

"I suppose that's thanks to you. Since when did politician's daughters cook and clean and care for sick people?"

"When said politician's daughter was born in poverty and was raised with the expectation that she would need to know things like that."

Cedric nodded slowly. "You weren't very old when your mom married the mayor were you?"

Sofia shook her head. "I was seven years old at the time."

"And you still remember how to do such important tasks?" Cedric looked impressed.

"I never gave up on doing them. It probably bothered the servants and my sister a little bit that I wanted to continue to use those skills and learn more but everyone got used to it eventually."

Cedric nodded. As he watched the young lady before him, he couldn't help but wish he'd had a friend like her when he was a lot younger. He could've used a friend with her kindness.

"Cedric, I'm curious. A couple days ago, you were talking in your sleep. I could've sworn you said something about returning to Hexley. Does that mean anything to you?"

Cedric barely concealed his reaction to what Sofia said. As kind as his young friend was, this was proof to him that she was rather naive. He had no doubt that all she needed to do was mention that name to her father and she'd find out rather quickly. Cedric wasn't about to tell her that though.

"Sofia, I was sick and asleep. You can't take anything I said seriously."

Sofia nodded. "I guess. I just got curious. You've mentioned not being able to go home and then to have you say something about returning somewhere…"

"That's kind of you to be concerned."

"It's what friends do. They are concerned when their friends have a problem and want to help."

"Now if only everyone had a friend as good as you."

Sofia blushed lightly. "Thank you. I think the same could be said of you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. I've said before. You are my friend. And a great friend too."

"Thank you."

Silence reigned for a short moment.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better," Sofia said. "I better go. My sister is hoping I'll join her. She invited a couple friends over for tea today."

Cedric nodded. "Of course. Ride safely."

Sofia smiled and stood up. Just as quickly as she had arrived, she was out the door. Cedric let out a deep breath.

_You, Little Girl, are going to be the end of me._


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Mr. Shortman92, you're a little off in your guess. No, I'm not answering that mystery. Not yet anyways. Soon though. Hehe :)**

**I own nothing!)**

_One year ago_

_"I don't want to do this. Why are you making me do this?"_

_"He's still out there. No one has seen him. If he comes back, I want you to have a better chance of getting away."_

_The teenaged girl hugged her chest tightly, looking at the ground. Her brother smiled sadly._

_"They'll find him," the boy promised. "But until then, you need to be prepared."_

_The girl sighed. "Fine," she said tersely._

_Her brother nodded. "Now show me that right hook again."_

oOo

The next few weeks passed relatively quickly. Sofia started going riding nearly every day as the worst part of winter passed. Sometimes she ran into Cedric out in the forests, sometimes she went to his cabin, and other days she just went riding to ride. Though most days she did end up visiting with Cedric. Sometimes they went riding, sometimes they made something in the kitchen together, or sometimes just talked. Well, Sofia did most of the talking. Cedric still refused to tell his young lady friend very much about him.

_I'm going to figure you out sooner or later._

Sofia was nestled snugly in a seat in Roland's library, an open book laying on her lap. But she was hardly focused on the words. She was thinking about her growing friendship with Cedric. And her confusion about it.

Sofia knew she would need to talk with her family eventually about the fact she had a gentleman friend. But she was still so confused about it, she didn't know how to talk about it.

Sofia shook her head and tried to return her attention to her book. She only got a few paragraphs in when the library door opened and Amber came in, pacing. Very quickly, it became apparent that the blonde didn't notice the brunette there.

Sofia thought through what she knew about her sister's schedule that day. She knew a gentleman had asked to come for tea and maybe a short carriage ride with her blonde sister. Something told the brunette that the tea and outing did not go very well.

"What happened Amber?"

Amber started when she heard her sister's voice.

"Oh, Sofia. I didn't realize you were in here."

"Clearly. So, who ruffled your feathers?"

"That gentleman visitor. I'd heard some gossip that his only goal in getting married was getting his hands on his bride's dowry. He's in a bad way financially. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Your situation proves that not all gossip is true. I think it actually is though. He hinted at our family's money and how he'd like to be as well off as us."

"Bothersome." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't the worst of it though."

Sofia raised an eyebrow. Amber didn't elaborate. In fact, she looked like she was trying to talk herself out of saying what it was. Sofia quickly understood.

"He said something about me."

Amber nodded. "Some of the very normal things. Called you a ladder climber and a disgrace to polite society."

Sofia sighed, unconsciously grabbing her left arm. Amber's watched the action.

"I shouldn't have said anything," the blonde said.

"Over a year later and the rumors _he_ likely started are still believed over the truth."

"They're going to catch him. He can't hide forever."

A tear slid down Sofia's cheek. "Th-that's what I've been hearing for over a year," she stuttered softly.

"At least James was willing to show you some of the finer points of fist fighting."

Sofia looked down. "I never asked him to teach me," she said softly. "He made me learn after G-g… after my arm healed."

Amber shuddered. She didn't respond and silence fell over the library. Amber glanced at the book resting in her sister's lap.

"What book are you reading today?"

Sofia held the book up so her sister could see the title.

"Another romance?"

Sofia nodded. "Wishful thinking of what I can't have," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

Sofia shook her head. "Doesn't matter."

Amber waited patiently but it became clear her sister wasn't about to elaborate.

"You haven't gotten any visitors lately," Amber stated.

"A fact I don't mind in the least bit."

Amber nodded. "Yeah. But you should still be sociable. No one will approach you if you stay holed up like this."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "I do not remain holed up. I get out plenty. I go riding. I visit the village and spend time at the orphanage with the children there. I do not stay behind a closed door all the time."

"You may as well as though. Not many gentlemen will see that as something interesting."

_One does. But what does it matter?_

"If I were to accept someone's affections, it will be someone who will accept me with all my strange little quirks. And I won't have to worry about him intentionally hurting me. Nothing less will do. I don't care if he is high born or low born."

"Oh Sofia, you've been reading into those romance novels again."

Sofia set her book aside saying nothing.

"It's not that simple," Amber said. "Finding someone who will accept you the way you want to be accepted. And you know the difficulties of living in poverty. Even with the dowry Dad is sure to give you, if you were to marry someone low born, you would still struggle. So try to set your sights a little high."

"And be considered a fortune hunter? No thank you. I should like to think that my future husband will be someone I can love without giving a single thought to what kind of fortune or title he has before we get married."

"You are so naive."

The smallest half smile appeared on Sofia's lips. "You're not the first person to call me that."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Really? And who else has called my dear, sweet sister naive?"

Sofia felt her cheeks heat up. Amber looked even more amused.

"What's this? You're blushing! What aren't you telling me?"

"I, uh…"

Amber grinned widely. "Oh my, this is too good. Sofia, do you have an admirer?"

"No! He's just a friend."

"Well who is he?"

Sofia's blush intensified. Amber continued to grin.

"Sofia," Amber cooed. "Have you fallen in love?"

Sofia wasn't sure her face could get any hotter. "We're just friends. We understand each other really well. He got ostracized from his family due to some very untrue rumors. I've had problems due to gossip. And he likes to ride too."

"Is that where you've been going over the last few weeks?" Amber exclaimed. "To see a man? Sofia, do you not realize how outrageous the rumors will be if anyone finds out you've been visiting a man without an escort?"

Sofia felt tears welling up in her eyes. "What do you plan to do with that knowledge?"

Amber shook her head. "Nothing. It's up to you to come clean on that. Just, whatever you do, be careful please. You're my sister and I love you. I want to see you happy. You deserve it."

Sofia nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. Amber noticed the tear.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Sofia. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just surprised by that. I know you don't always do things the way they ought to be done but there are some things that should be done properly no matter what."

Sofia let out a sigh. "He doesn't seem to mind my tendency to do things differently. But he is also very shy. He and I both agreed on not saying anything though."

Amber smiled. "Your secret is safe. If he's been the one to make you so happy recently, then he must be a good man."

"He is a great man. Not once has he given me any reason to worry about my safety with him. And you met him once, indirectly though."

"Really? Who?"

"Mr. Cedric, the one who rescued me the night of the harvest party."

Amber's eyes lit up. "Oh yes. I remember him. He was rather quiet when he brought you home."

Sofia nodded her agreement. "He hasn't said much but I think he had a hard life. He hasn't even been able to go visit his family for quite some time, though he didn't say just how long it's been. Whatever happened, rumors played a role in it."

"Yikes, that's not good at all. If we ever lose you due to gossip, I will personally go to the home of every gossipy witch and insult them until I'm blue in the face."

Sofia smiled. "That's kind of you. So, feel better after having that incident with that imbecile suitor?"

Amber laughed. "You would insult a failed suitor like that."

Sofia smiled, her thoughts swirling wildly and a chill overtaking her.


	15. Chapter 14

**(A/N: CONTENT WARNING- this chapter contains physical abuse.)**

_Thirteen years ago_

_A young teenage boy stood before his father. His father scowled in disapproval._

_"What do you have to say for yourself?"_

_The teenager fidgeted. "She started it. She took the book I was reading. It wasn't meant to harm her."_

_The father sighed. "Whether or not she started it, it was no reason to dump a bucket of worm infested mud on your sister's head. And right before she had her friends come over."_

_"She always is doing stuff to me and she never gets in trouble for it. Why do I always get in trouble when I do something to her?"_

_"Son, women are more delicate than men are. They are easier to hurt. They need good men to take care of them."_

_"Hmph." The boy folded his arms indignantly._

_"Now listen here boy! You'll learn to treat women right and you'll do it soon. They may be the weaker sex but they are the fairer one too. Men are nothing without women. If I ever hear that you hurt a woman of any age or rank, or you let harm befall them at another's hand, I will make you regret ever living. Understood?"_

_The boy nodded. "Yes Father."_

_"Good."_

oOo

Sofia hummed as she walked through the marketplace. She'd been at the orphanage that morning to play with the children there and now she was on her way to a local cafe for lunch.

In the distance, thunder sounded. It wasn't raining at the moment but it had been during the night. And it looked like it was going to start raining again very soon.

"I guess lunch will have to be very fast, huh Minimus?"

From her side, Minimus snorted. Sofia smiled. She would have been on him but for whatever reason, the light steed had been acting strange since they left the orphanage. If whatever was causing him to act so odd was a precursor to him spooking, Sofia wanted to be holding his reins from the ground. She had a better chance of calming him from the ground and wouldn't have to worry about being thrown.

Just as Sofia was about to arrive at the cafe, a rock flew from a nearby shadow and hit Minimus in the rump. The steed bucked, neighing in fear.

"Whoa Minimus!"

Sofia tried to calm her skittish horse to no avail. Another rock flew from the shadow, that time coming far too close to Minimus' eyes. Minimus jerked hard and ran off, pulling Sofia down to her knees as the reins were pulled from her hands.

"Minimus!" Sofia called after her horse, but he was long gone.

Frustrated, the young lady turned towards the shadow to confront whoever had spooked and possibly injured Minimus. Her words died in her throat and she paled when she saw just who was there. It had been a long time since she'd seen him and it appeared as if time hadn't been kind to him. But she still recognized him.

"Poor Sofia. You've just lost your ride home."

"G-go away Graham," Sofia stuttered. "Unless y-you want to h-have your nose broken again."

Alexander Graham stepped out of the shadows, a cold expression on his face. Sofia took a couple steps back, trembling.

"Your brother isn't here to protect you this time. You're here by yourself. You don't scare me."

Sofia gritted her teeth. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Alexander was right. She was alone. And the roads were unusually empty, most likely compliments of the weather that day.

"L-leave me alone."

Alexander's expression darkened further. "My good name and standing is ruined because of you. I used to be welcomed fondly in any household. Now, I can't go anywhere without having to worry about the constable."

"You ruined your own name by yourself. I did nothing to your name. And as I recall, you were already hiding from the law before we ever met!"

"It is still your fault!"

Sofia clenched her hands into fists. "I'm not the one who shoved a young lady down so hard her arm got broken. I'm not the one who made several inappropriate advances towards multiple women. You have no one to blame but yourself. Now go away."

Sofia tried backing away but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Alexander gripped her tightly and jerked her towards him.

_Think Sofia! James didn't show you a thing or two about fighting for no reason!_

"You think I'm scared of a common born step daughter to some swanky gentleman? Mayor Cyning may claim you as a real daughter but you're just as fake as a harlot. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your mother had to be some sort of tramp if she managed to snare the most honorable mayor our village has ever seen."

"Don't talk about my mother like that!"

Alexander snickered. "Poor little peasant. Does the truth hurt? Too bad. I wasn't satisfied that morning. You weren't supposed to get away."

Sofia gritted her teeth and launched her knee up between his legs. Graham's grip loosened as he groaned in pain. Sofia pushed her assailant away from her and took off running.

Hoping to lose him, she went into the forest. It didn't take long for Sofia to hear another set of footsteps. She didn't dare look back. She knew she was being followed.

_What was I thinking? I should have gone to the town hall! Dad will be there. Or at least he will be soon._

Sofia turned sharply around a tree hoping to make it back into the village. If she could get to the town hall, she knew of some very good hiding spots there. Not only that, there would be people there who would help her.

Her luck ran out. Sofia's feet flew out from underneath her as she ran into a mud puddle. An exclamation of surprise and pain escaped her lips as she landed. She hurried to get back up and keep running but it was too late. Graham grabbed his target tightly by her arm.

"Do you think a couple petty tricks will keep me from getting what I want? You will regret ever denying me."

Sofia tried to hide her fear but she was completely alone with him and far away from any possible help.

Sofia tried to push Graham away but he caught her hand. He slammed her against a tree before throwing her to the ground. Sofia groaned in pain. With her temporarily winded, Graham pinned her down. He leaned closely to her and pressed his mouth against her, forcing his tongue inside. Sofia brought her teeth down as hard as she could on the offending tongue. Graham recoiled as blood dropped from his mouth, some of it landing on Sofia.

Despite the taste of blood in her mouth, it gave Sofia some satisfaction to know she had gotten him but it was short lived. Graham wiped his mouth and wrapped a hand around Sofia's neck.

Graham raised a fist and slammed it down repeatedly. Sofia felt the world around her grow foggy. She tried struggling against Graham to no avail. Suddenly, the punching stopped. Very quickly though, Sofia wished he would continue punching. She had no desire to have his hand under her skirt and snaking its way up her leg.

A loud bang sounded. Graham yelled in pain and let go of Sofia to grab his arm. He stood up and turned to see who'd shot him. As curious as Sofia was about who had intervened, she could hardly focus enough. Letting out a small grunt of pain, she rolled onto her side, curling into a ball.

"That was a warning shot! Step away from Miss Sofia right now!"

Sofia's eyes widened. She knew that voice very well. No amount of haze from pain, fear, and lack of oxygen could change that.

Graham snorted. "I think not. I have an old score to settle with the little tramp."

Sofia flinched as another shot rang through the air. Graham yelped in pain as blood started to drip from his hip. He nearly fell down but was able to balance himself on his uninjured leg.

Cedric started to close the distance between them, keeping his pistol aimed directly at Graham. Sofia wondered if Graham was insane. No sane person would ignore the demands of someone who had shot them and was keeping the gun aimed at them.

"I don't care what score you think you need to settle with her," Cedric said as he got close enough to press the pistol against Graham's chest. "She is with me, under my protection. Now step away."

Graham chuckled darkly. "You're lying. She's not here with anyone. I bet you just want the filthy little harlot in your bed."

The response Alexander got to that was a bullet in his knee. Blood spurted as Graham landed on the ground.

"You don't play fairly do you?" Graham winced.

Cedric grabbed Graham's necktie and landed a solid hit to his nose.

"I find that bastards like you who prey on innocent people don't deserve a chance to play fairly," Cedric seethed. "And I'll have you know that I, Cedric Sebara, am not one to be messed with nor those who are under my protection."

Alexander paled. "Sebara?" he gulped before asking something softly enough Sofia didn't catch it.

"Yes. _Sebara_!"

Alexander paled even further.

"There a problem here?"

Sofia looked towards the newest voice as she slowly sat up.

"Yes, Constable Miles," she said, keeping the left side of her face covered. "Graham attacked me again. Cedric saved me."

Cedric glanced at Sofia, a look of horror crossing his face.

"_Again_?" he mouthed.

Constable Miles looked at Graham with great disapproval. "You're a hard man to find."

A look of irritation crossed Cedric's face and he whispered something into the constable's ear. Constable Miles looked stunned.

"Of course Sir."

"Good. Now get rid of him."

A boom of thunder sounded, giving an extra measure of effect to Cedric's warnings. Constable Miles glanced at Sofia.

"Do you need help to get back home, Miss Sofia? I can send-"

"No," Sofia interrupted. "I will be fine with Cedric."

Constable Miles nodded and turned his attention to the newly caught criminal. Graham was dragged away, blood still dripping profusely from his various injuries. With him gone, Cedric turned his attention to Sofia. She was starting to stand up but was too wobbly. Quickly, Cedric lifted her up into his arms. As he did, Sofia's hand shifted and he got a glimpse as to why she had been covering her face. Her left eye was black and swollen shut and her cheek was as puffy and discolored as her eye. Cedric felt rage building up as he wondered what other injuries the young lady had.

_And it wasn't the first time?_

"I got you, Sofia," Cedric spoke softly. "You're safe."

Sofia relaxed a bit, resting her head against Cedric's shoulder. A sob gripped her as she seemed to realize it was all over.

Cedric felt his heart break as Sofia's tears were soaked up by his cloak. He suddenly wished he had beat Graham up even more than he had. And he knew exactly what he was going to see done with Graham. Something, he didn't think Mayor Cyning could even do. If the sobs from Sofia were any indication, she had suffered greatly at Graham's hands.

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky, reminding the duo of their surroundings. Rain started pouring.

"Sofia, we need to get out of this weather," Cedric spoke softly as he set her down. "Can you ride?"

Sofia nodded mutely.

"Taika, come!" Cedric called.

His dark steed obediently trotted over. Cedric gave Sofia a hand to mount before mounting behind her. He set the steed into motion.

Sofia held on tightly to Cedric as his horse trotted down the pathway. A breeze blew through the trees. Sofia shivered. She wasn't certain it was from the cold or residual fear from the incident. Cedric gave his horse a gentle nudge to get her moving a little faster.

Minutes later the two arrived at his cabin. Cedric dismounted and tethered his horse. He gave Sofia a hand to bring her down. As she set her feet down, she swayed. She was only vaguely aware of Cedric saying her name as her world dimmed.

oOo

Elsewhere, Roland was about to mount his horse and leave on official business. Just as he was about to saddle up, a familiar neigh caught his attention. Minimus burst through the stable doors, rearing and startling a couple of stable hands. Roland quickly grabbed the reins.

"Whoa Minimus."

Roland patted the nervous horse's head, trying to calm him. He glanced towards the saddle and felt his heart drop. Once again, Minimus had returned home without Sofia.

"Not again."

"Sir, look!"

One of the stable hands pointed to something on Minimus. Roland took a look and saw it. A bloody scrape near the rump. Roland felt his heart drop even further. Last time, the horse had returned spooked but unscathed. This time, there was an actual injury to the horse.

"Get Minimus taken care of. And go let Baileywick know to keep an eye out for Sofia. I'm going out to the village. If she happens to return before I do, have Baileywick send a messenger out."

"Of course, Sir."

Roland mounted his horse. As he set the steed into motion, one thought came to mind.

_That girl is going to find herself with a permanent escort if this keeps up! Whether she likes it or not!_


	16. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Nerdsinatree- have we really learned Sofia's story? And also, you're right. Women are very much capable of hurting men. It's just not heard of as often as men hurting women.**

**Allyrwhitney- your theory about Cedric is very interesting. Rumors did play a part in his past and Goodwyn's image of him.**

**Mr. Shortman92- I think your question about why Graham came back is actually answered by the bastard himself. Or at least, it is partially answered. He tells Sofia that she is alone, James can't interfere again, and he wasn't satisfied with how things ended the first time.**

**CONTENT WARNING- this chapter contains themes of abuse.)**

_Almost two years ago _

_Roland and Miranda smiled and laughed together as their carriage pulled up to their home. The footman opened the carriage door, allowing them to get out. The two had been enjoying an early trip for their anniversary and were just returning home._

_Almost as soon as the travelers were out of the carriage, a familiar figure came running up to them. Quickly, they recognized their steward. A frantic look was on his usually calm face. _

_"Baileywick, how are you?" Roland asked._

_"You both need to get inside right now. There was a terrible incident mere days after you left. Your sister came to help until you returned."_

_Roland and Miranda both hurried inside, their faithful servant following close behind. Inside, the hall was eerily quiet._

_Unexpectedly, an angry yell echoed through the hall. The words were muffled but the now returned parents were certain that it was their youngest who had been yelling. Mere seconds later, Amber came running around the corner, tears pouring down her cheeks. She paused for a moment when she saw her parents then launched herself into Roland's arms._

_"Next time you leave, you need to tell us where you're going!" Amber snapped through her tears. "We needed you and we couldn't find you!"_

_James appeared around the corner too, looking very upset and sad. A closer look at his face revealed that he had some old bruises. They were nearly gone but not all the way._

_"What happened?" Miranda asked._

_Neither of the twins answered. After a moment, Tilly stepped into the entryway, followed closely by her husband, both of them looking utterly exhausted. Tilly wrapped her arms around the twins._

_"You two go with you uncle," she said softly. "I'll talk to your parents."_

_James and Amber nodded and went silently with Bartleby. Roland and Miranda were getting very antsy. Tilly motioned for them to follow her and the three went to Roland's study._

_"What's going on?" Roland asked, closing the door._

_"Sofia was attacked by a young man."_

_Miranda and Roland gasped. _

_"His name is Alexander Graham. He came a couple days after you two left. They had tea together in the parlor then went for a walk out in the garden. Once they were in a spot that is very hard to see from the hall, he struck. It's not good Roland. Sofia is in bad shape. Her arm was broken and she was…"_

_Tilly took a deep breath before whispering into Roland and Miranda's ears. Roland looked immensely angry and Miranda broke down in tears. _

_"That's not good at all," Roland said, his temper flaring. "If word gets out about that-"_

_"I know," Tilly interrupted, her voice calm. "Any chance Sofia has of a good future will be ruined. With help from Baileywick and Bartleby, I've taken steps to help ensure that no one finds out and create a story to explain away Sofia's injuries. But we'll come to that later. There's more you need to know about the attack."_

_"I don't know if I can take much more of this," Miranda whispered. "Isn't it enough that my daughter was...was…"_

_The matriarch couldn't bring herself to finish what she was saying. Roland took her hand and squeezed it tightly, despite being overwhelmed himself. _

_"James witnessed the worst of the attack," Tilly said. "He went out to the gardens and heard some of Sofia's cries of pain. He got there as fast as he could and got into an ugly fist fight with Graham. When he realized he was no match for James, Graham ran away and hasn't been seen since. James wanted to chase him but a whimper of pain brought his attention back to Sofia. It's tearing James apart. He feels like he failed because he didn't get there very quickly and couldn't catch Graham and get Sofia inside."_

_"No wonder he looked so miserable," Roland observed. "How is Sofia taking everything that's happened?"_

_"Not very well. She understands fully what has happened to her and she is understandably upset. She had a massive outburst of anger right as you two were returning. Amber went in to check on her and try to encourage her to eat something. She yelled at Amber, saying some horrible things. It's just the pain and grief talking but it doesn't make anything easier. Sofia has hardly been eating anything and as such, has lost some weight. She doesn't want to be around anyone, and I think she's been having nightmares."_

_Roland covered his face with his hands. "No more please Tilly. I don't think I can take any more of this. I'm going to go see her."_

_Tilly nodded. The distressed father left the room and went to Sofia's room. He knocked._

_"Go away Amber!"_

_Roland flinched at the angry tone of voice. That wasn't like his sweet daughter at all. Despite his daughter's wish to be alone, he opened the door._

_Sofia was laying on her right side. Tears stained her cheeks and a handkerchief was tightly gripped in her hand. Sofia sat up. Roland could then see the faint bruises on his daughter._

_"Amber, I said-" Sofia paused when she saw who was really there. "Oh, it's you. Where were you when you were needed?"_

_Roland didn't answer and instead, gave his daughter a hug, being mindful of her arm._

_"Oh Sofia, I'm so sorry."_

_Sofia scowled and pushed Roland away._

_"Go away Dad."_

_Despite wanting to be there for his daughter, Roland nodded and stepped out of the room. Anger boiling beneath his skin, he decided that if he ever came face to face with the rogue who had hurt Sofia, he was going to return the beating._

oOo

Cedric started to pace anxiously. After a moment, he forced himself to sit back down by the couch where Sofia lay. He'd about had a coronary when Sofia fainted coming off his horse. He'd barely caught her as she slumped down to the ground. His fingertips still burned from when he gently touched her cheek in the stable. Quickly though, he had lifted Sofia into his arms and carried her inside. Once he had got her settled on the couch, he got tea brewing and heated some water so he could wipe the dirt and blood off her face.

Silently, Cedric recalled the wintry day when Sofia had been enjoying a small picnic in the forest. Until he had shown up.

_Poor girl, no wonder you got scared._

As he thought of that, Cedric began to wonder what other signs he'd missed that had indicated Sofia had brutally harmed before.

_'It wasn't your bed was it? Where did you sleep?'_

Cedric sighed as he took the wet rag and wiped Sofia's face again.

_Merlin's mushrooms. You were scared of me when we first met._

A small grunt of pain brought Cedric back to the present moment. His scowl disappeared as Sofia stirred. He reached over and took her hand as if to encourage her.

"Come on, wake up," he said softly.

Sofia's uninjured eye opened wide and she sat up quickly.

"Get away from me!" Sofia's breathes were quick as she looked alarmed.

"Whoa, Sofia." Cedric placed an arm across her front, grabbing her shoulder. "That rascal is gone. You're safe. We're at my cabin."

Sofia's breathing slowed down as she regained her focus.

"How long was I out?" Sofia asked softly.

"Close to an hour." Cedric handed her a cup of tea.

Sofia nodded as she took a sip of her tea. She winced as her cheek throbbed. She lifted her hand and touched the left half of her face. Cedric reached over and gently took Sofia's hand into his own. With his other hand, he carefully brushed a stray lock of hair away from Sofia's face. Sofia flushed slightly.

Suddenly she gasped. "Oh no. Minimus."

Sofia stood up but nearly fell over. Cedric quickly steadied her.

"Sit down before you faint again."

"Minimus might be injured too," Sofia spoke quickly. "He probably returned home and worried everyone."

"I understand," Cedric replied. "You want to assure your family. But you're in no shape to go anywhere right now. Your family will be fine for a few more minutes. If you try leaving too soon, you may overdo it and faint again. Then it would take even longer for you to return home."

"But-"

"Sofia, please. Just take it easy a little bit longer."

Sofia nodded and sat down again. As she did, her stomach growled.

"I wondered if you might need to eat something," Cedric said.

Sofia nodded. "I was going to the cafe for lunch when Graham appeared."

Cedric nodded as he stepped to the kitchen to grab something for Sofia to eat.

"He should have been thrown under the jail the first time."

Sofia tensed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Cedric nodded. As much as he wanted answers, he wasn't going to push for them.

oOo

Amber paced nonstop in front of Cantata Hall despite the rain. It'd been over two hours since Minimus had returned unexpectedly and without Sofia and the blonde was getting very antsy.

The sound of a galloping horse caught her attention. Amber looked up and instantly heaved a sigh of relief. She recognized the horse and its riders. She rushed over and impatiently grabbed Taika's reins.

Cedric came down first then helped Sofia down. As Sofia turned to look at her sister, Amber gasped in shock as she saw her bruised face.

"Sofia!"

Amber gently touched the brunette's face, soliciting a wince.

"Sofia, what happened?"

"Graham came back," Sofia said softly.

Amber gasped and tightly hugged her sister.

"That smug bastard," Amber muttered. "Don't tell me he got away again."

"He didn't. Cedric saw to that. He shot him. Didn't kill him but Graham definitely couldn't run after that. Constable Miles has him now."

Amber sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I suppose every woman he's ever gone after can rest easy now."

Sofia nodded. Amber looked towards Cedric.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you were able to help Sofia. She speaks quite highly of you. And she doesn't speak very highly of many if any men outside of the family."

"Amber!" Sofia softly chided.

Amber ignored the chastisement. "Is there anything we can do to thank you?"

Cedric started to shake his head no but then seemed to think of something.

"I'd like to remain anonymous," he said. "No one but you two and Constable Miles will know it was me."

Sofia and Amber looked surprised but both nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Cedric bowed politely. "I suggest you both get inside now."

Amber let go of Sofia to curtsy in return but Sofia hugged her rescuer instead. Amber's eyes widened as she watched her sister hug Cedric.

After Sofia released Cedric, Amber took her arm and gently pulled her inside. Inside, Amber flagged down a maid.

"Marci, please let Mom know that Sofia returned. Have a bath drawn and prepare a tea tray with a relaxing tea. Afterwards, no one is allowed to come to Sofia's room for the rest of the day. And I mean no one."

Marci nodded and curtsied. "Yes Miss."

Amber gently pulled her sister to her room. There, Amber pulled out one of Sofia's night gowns. With great care, she helped Sofia out of her riding clothes giving the blonde an eyeful of the bruises and scrapes covering the brunette's back.

"Oh Sofia. I'm so sorry. I'm glad he's been caught though."

Sofia nodded mutely, flinching when Amber touched one of her bruises.

"What happened?"

Sofia shivered and pulled her dressing robe against her bare skin.

"What's there to tell? Graham came back, chased me into the forest, Cedric intervened, Constable Miles came, and Cedric took me to his cabin to recover. Probably a good thing as I fainted coming off his horse."

"You're very frustrating with your refusal to talk about anything that happens."

Sofia hugged herself tightly, looking down at her lap. Amber sat by her sister and wrapped an arm around her.

"I know it's hard but it hurts seeing you hold everything in when it's only hurting you more."

Sofia sighed and rested her head on Amber's shoulder.

"How does one talk about something as painful as this?"

Amber was about to say something when a soft knock sounded at the door. Marci stepped inside with a tea tray.

"The bath is ready," Marci said. "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Sofia said.

Marci nodded and left as quietly as she came in. Sofia slipped into the tub, grimacing as the warm water touched the worst of her bruises and scrapes. Amber stayed close to her sister, helping her clean the spots she struggled to get to. Once all the dirt and blood was cleaned away, Sofia stepped out and got into her nightgown with help from Amber. They sat back down on Sofia's bed. Amber poured a cup of tea and gave it to her sister. Sofia took a sip.

"So, Cedric shot Graham?"

Sofia smirked. "Three times. And punched him in the face. As well as claiming I was under his protection."

Amber's eyes widened. "My oh my. That's pretty serious. That's a very bold move to claim the role of protector. There's more to him than meets the eye."

Sofia glanced at her sister. "Perhaps. But despite his secrets, he's a great man."

Amber raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sofia yawned. The blonde smiled as she gently hugged her sister.

"You seem very exhausted Sister.

Sofia nodded as she took a sip of her tea. She leaned into Amber. Amber stroked her sister's hair.

"Get some rest then."

Sofia laid down after taking one last sip of her tea.

"Stay please?"

Amber laid down by her sister and wrapped her arms around her.

"You know I will."

"Thanks Amber."

Within minutes, Sofia was sound asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Allyrwhitney- I'm glad you brought up the discrepancy. As I mentioned earlier in response to another reviewer, writing this story has been a challenge and several scenes have been edited many times. The attack scene is one of them. In my original draft, Sofia and Graham's history is vastly different. He was just an obnoxious bully who can't take a hint and not the perverted criminal that he is now. Obviously, I missed something in bringing the story to what it is now. I've gone back to the attack scene and edited what Graham says. He now says that he wasn't satisfied with how things ended and Sofia wasn't supposed to get away.**

**Mr. Shortman92- some days, I don't know whether to laugh or cringe at some of the things you say in your reviews. Don't worry, Graham is going to get it. Especially since a certain 'scoundrel' is now involved.**

**I own nothing!)**

Roland heaved a sigh as he returned to Cantata Hall. It had been a long day and he wished he could change a lot of it. Constable Miles had intercepted him as he rode through the village trying to find Sofia. He hadn't wanted to talk to the constable, but once he'd told him that he had to say concerned Sofia, Roland listened.

It had been a blow to learn that Sofia had been attacked again but there had been some satisfaction in learning that Graham was now in custody. As he laid eyes on the rat who had hurt his daughter so badly, Roland felt all his pent up fury boil to the surface and released it by beating Graham.

"_Are you quite finished, Mayor Cyning?_" Constable Miles had asked.

"_Hardly_," Roland replied. "_He needs to know just how much he has hurt Sofia and how much I hate him._"

Graham, by that point, was hardly able to move at all and had lost at least one tooth.

"_You're not the only father who would love to beat him. You're well aware Sofia isn't the only woman he's gone after._"

Roland let out a sigh and dropped Graham on the floor and stepped out of the cell.

"_Who helped Sofia get away from him?_"

"_I'm not allowed to say. He very strongly ordered my silence in regards to his identity. But your daughter insisted she would be fine with him._"

"_Ordered or threatened?_"

Constable Miles hadn't answered that question aloud but his eyes had spoken the truth. Roland figured maybe Sofia would answer then.

"Rollie?"

Miranda's soft voice brought Roland back to the present moment.

"Amber came from Sofia's room just a few minutes ago," Miranda said. "She said Sofia is sleeping."

Roland nodded. "Constable Miles now has Graham. Sofia had some help when he went after her."

"Amber has said as much. She didn't identify who helped Sofia though. Does Constable Miles know who helped her?"

"He's not allowed to say. Whoever it was, ordered silence about his identity. He's threatened Constable Miles if he identifies him."

Miranda's eyes widened. "But who could do that and have the threat mean something?"

"I don't know."

oOo

Under the cover of night, Cedric hurried to the constabulary. He was tired from the day but he knew what needed to be done. He had burning questions and a mounting suspicion in regards to what had happened earlier.

_'Thank goodness. I suppose that means all the women he's gone after can rest easy now.'_

Upon hearing that, Cedric was infuriated even further. Combined with everything else that was starting to become clear in his mind, he had a guess of what had happened previously with Graham.

Keeping his hood up to shield his identity, Cedric tethered his horse and paused for a moment.

_I'm not the man Father is. I've never commanded respect the way he does._

Cedric sighed. As he did, the sound of Sofia's sobs from earlier played in his mind and he could almost feel her head resting on his shoulder again. Something unrecognizable flared in his eyes.

_I will do this. There needs to be justice for her. There needs to be justice for everyone affected by this._

Cedric stood straight and stormed inside the constabulary. Constable Miles looked up in surprise. Cedric closed the door firmly and pulled his hood back enough for the constable to see who he was.

"Hexley." Constable Miles looked anxious.

Cedric shot the constable a sharp look. "You watch how you address me!"

"Yes My-"

"Shut up! Let me make myself quite clear, Constable. My presence here in Cantare Valley is a strict secret. You oust me and you will pay dearly. Understand?"

Constable Miles nodded, face paling. "Yes Sir."

"Good. Now, we're going to have a little chat about Graham- what he did in the past and what is going to happen to him now. And my orders will be followed precisely."

Constable Miles gulped. "Of course, Sir."


	18. Chapter 17

**(A/N: so much curiosity about Cedric, Goodwyn, the influence of Hexley, etc. I love it! I will say this: I think the inspiration for Hexley comes predominantly from my favorite character created by _Sarah M. Eden_, a regency fiction author- _The Duke of Kielder_. Keilder was physically scarred as a boy and the circumstances that led to him being physically scarred also scarred him emotionally. He builds up a cold persona. Because of his looks and the mask he wears, he earns the nickname of the dangerous duke. No one dares contradict him. Even members of the royal family yield to him. But Kielder is not really so bad. At his core, he cares deeply about his family, has a strong sense of justice, and is willing to stand up for what is right. But if you do happen to get on Kielder's bad side, watch out! He won't hesitate to put you in your place.**

**I own nothing!)**

_A few days earlier_

_It was very dark as the sun had set but the young man had a bit of unfinished business in the village. He stepped inside of the constabulary and pulled his hood off his head. The constable looked up._

_"My-"_

_"Shh," the visitor interrupted. "Remember, no one knows I'm here."_

_"Of course Sir."_

_"Good. Now where is the little lowlife?"_

_The constable pointed the direction to a dark and damp cell. The visitor looked in on the occupant. It was evident the prisoner was in a lot of pain. Even the slightest movement of his head seemed to solicit a wince. The prisoner looked up at his visitor, loathing in his eyes._

_"Well, well, come to let me finish my business?"_

_"No. I just wanted the satisfaction of telling you what's going to happen to you."_

_The prisoner scoffed. "What's the worst you can do? You denied me my vengeance on the little harlot, shot me, and gave me to the constable. What more can you do?"_

_"A lot more," the visitor grinned smugly. "I can beat you further. I understand her father was very angry and beat you senseless. I'd be happy to do it again. And not only that, I can order you sent to any prison I chose."_

_The prisoner's eyes widened._

_"You have quite the list of crimes- mostly assault and murder. It's no wonder the reward for your capture, dead or alive, was so hefty. Hmm… dead or alive. Maybe I should just put you out of your misery and end your vile existence."_

_The prisoner continued to stare wide eyed and trembling, his face getting paler by the moment. As if to scare the prisoner further, the visitor reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol. He pointed it directly at the prisoner's head. He chuckled darkly._

_"No, that would be too generous for you." The visitor put the pistol away. "I am sending you to Purdan Prison."_

_The prisoner choked on his own breath. He heard enough stories about that prison. It was as good as a death sentence to its inmates. And those who lived, would spend the rest of their days wishing they were dead._

_"No! You can't do that!"_

_"I just did. Get a good night's sleep. In the morning, you will be leaving Dunwittie and Cantare Valley for good."_

_The visitor started to turn to leave._

_"You stinking high born trash! You're no better than that tramp the mayor has the audacity to claim as his own!"_

_The visitor turned back to face the prisoner._

_"Constable, open the cell door!"_

_The prisoner grew silent as the door opened. The visitor grabbed the prisoner by the collar of his tattered shirt._

_"If you so much as think a cruel word about her, I will personally come visit you and thrash you so horrendously that you will wish yourself dead."_

_"Ha! Don't go denying it. You know just as well as I do that Sofia is-"_

_The prisoner didn't get a chance to finish the insult as a fist came down on him. A few minutes later, the visitor dumped the prisoner on the floor, satisfied with the personal justice he had delivered. The prisoner was too weak to do anything more._

_The visitor stepped out of the cell, allowing the constable to lock it again._

_"Impressive, Sir. I still think you should allow me to tell Mayor-"_

_"You are only allowed to tell him where that insolent lowlife is going. Tell him about me and I will follow through on my threat from the forest."_

_The constable nodded. "Yes My Lord."_

_The young man shot a glare at the constable who in turn paled as he realized his mistake._

_"Sir," the constable corrected himself._

_"You are lucky there is no one here to hear your blunder. Good day."_

_With that, the young man pulled his hood back up and left the constabulary._

oOo

Sofia perused the books in Roland's library. None of the books appealed to her though.

The library door opened, getting her attention. Sofia looked up and saw Roland step in.

"Hi Dad."

"Sofia, I just spoke with Constable Miles. He said Graham was sent to a remote prison where he will stay until the end of his life."

"Just like that?" Sofia asked. "No trial?"

Roland shook his head. "No trial. Graham is gone forever."

Sofia nodded. "I suppose all the women he's gone after can heave a sigh of relief now. I think I'm going to go riding now. And no Dad. I'm not taking an escort. Say what you want about it. I don't want one."

Roland sighed. The last couple weeks since the incident, he'd been trying to convince Sofia to have an escort when she went riding. But she continued to say no.

Sofia left the library. After a moment, a different brunette stepped in.

"She didn't say anything about the mystery person who helped her that day?" Miranda asked.

"I didn't get a chance to ask. Constable Miles, Sofia, and Amber are all very tight lipped about who intervened."

"Something else is on your mind."

Roland glanced up at his wife. "Something is bothering me about this situation. Graham got sent off very fast to prison and without a trial. And there won't be a trial. He's just going to stay there. And the prison he was sent to, not just anyone can be sent there. Not just anyone can send prisoners there. Someone very powerful is interfering."

Miranda's eyes widened. "Who though?"

"That's the question, now isn't it?"

oOo

Sofia settled Minimus into a very familiar, though small, stable. She glanced at her arm where a basket of goodies she made that morning were resting. She smiled as she walked around to the front of the cabin. She knocked. After a moment, Cedric opened the door widely.

"I never did thank you for your help a couple weeks ago," Sofia said as she stepped inside. "My dad just told me that Graham was sent to a remote prison for good."

Cedric nodded. "Good. That weasel has no place anywhere else."

Sofia sat the basket down on the table. She grabbed the tea kettle and set it on the stove.

"That was thanks to you. What did you say to Constable Miles that day? Whatever you said really made a difference."

Cedric shrugged. "Nothing of great importance."

Sofia scowled. "You're deflecting. You can tell me anything."

_Really? Even that I pulled rank?_

"It doesn't matter now. Graham is where he belongs and he will stay there."

Sofia nodded as she sat down at the table. Cedric sat by her. Sofia started pulling the food out of the basket.

"Well, enough about that rat," Cedric continued. "I'm more interested in the food you brought."

Sofia looked slightly perplexed. "I thought you cooked."

"Who do you think made breakfast the morning after I found you?"

Sofia nodded. "That's right. I didn't think of that."

"I can only do a few basic items. Certainly nothing like your pastries."

Sofia nodded. "Then maybe I could teach you a few more things in the kitchen. I'm nowhere near as good as our chef, but I'm not too bad."

"Have you ever made fly cakes?" Cedric tried not to sound too hopeful.

Sofia shook her head. "I've only heard of those. My dad has had them before. He was traveling through Mystica Prata County when he first tried them."

_Why doesn't it surprise me that he is familiar with them?_

"They are local to Mystica Prata. If you ever go there, you should try them."

Sofia nodded. "You've been to Mystica Prata then?"

_Pttf. I've more than been there._

"It's been a long time but yes."

Sofia looked at him intrigued. "Isn't it a very long way from here? I seem to recall hearing it's at least a day with good weather."

Cedric nodded. "About two days by carriage with good traveling conditions."

"Wow, that is far. What's it like there?"

Cedric paused. Just how much could he say without raising suspicions?

Sofia leaned somewhat close to Cedric, ready to hear his every word about the distant place.

"It's different from Cantare Valley. There are many festivals in the villages during the summer. Winters are fierce but they give way to the brightest spring colors. After it stops raining, that is."

"It sounds amazing there," Sofia said.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Cedric found himself leaning ever so slightly towards Sofia. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he suddenly imagined bringing the young lady to Mystica Prata. He'd show her its many wonders. He would… he would…

Suddenly, the tea kettle started whistling. Cedric looked past Sofia towards it.

"I'll grab the tea," Cedric said.

With a perfect excuse to distract himself, Cedric took a moment to mentally kick himself.

_Merlin's mushrooms! What were you thinking?_


	19. Chapter 18

**(A/N: fun fact- ****_Purdan_****, the name I used for the prison, is the Welsh word for purgatory. A lot of names used have some significant meaning. ****_Taika_****, for example, is a Finnish name meaning ****_spell or magic_****. ****_Sebara_**** (or ****_Sebros_****) is an old Celtic root word from the Welsh name Gwenhwyfar meaning ****_phantom, magical being_****. ****_Mystica Prata_**** is just Mystic Meadows in Latin. And ****_Cyning_**** is from the Old English word for king.**

**As to Cedric's 'power and rank'... just wait and see.**

**I own nothing!)**

_A few days prior_

_"Excuse me, My Lady. There is a messenger here. He has a message he will only deliver directly to you or His Lordship. He would prefer to give it to His Lordship but he is off on estate matters today."_

_The lady raised her eyebrow. She stood up and walked down to the entryway where a young man stood._

_"Lady Hexley?" _

_Lady Hexley nodded. "What is the message?"_

_"I come from Constable Miles in Dunwittie. He said the criminal Lord Hexley wanted imprisoned in Purdan Prison just arrived there a few days ago. Apparently, the prisoner was still suffering strongly from the injuries inflicted before he was shipped out."_

_Lady Hexley nodded solemnly. "Of course. You said Dunwittie?"_

_The messenger nodded. "Yes, My Lady."_

_Lady Hexley gave a small smile. "Thank you for letting me know."_

_The messenger nodded in acknowledgment and left. As he did, Lady Hexley grinned. Despite the message being for 'His Lordship', she was not passing it on. It had been several years since her husband had been remotely near Dunwittie._

_"Oh Ceddykins, what are you up to?"_

oOo

A week later, Sofia was about to go riding and see Cedric. With each passing day, her curiosity about his mysterious past burned brighter.

Sofia glanced at her riding clothes. She still wasn't wearing a proper habit to go riding but Cedric wasn't bothered by it in the least bit. In fact, he found her aversion to doing things the proper and expected way rather amusing.

Nodding her approval to herself, Sofia left her room and began walking down the corridors to the stables. She turned a corner and ran straight into Roland who was reading a letter. The letter went floating to the ground as the distracted mayor's grip loosened.

"Oof! Sorry Dad. This corner is vicious."

"No need to apologize, Sofia. I was rather distracted."

Sofia nodded and bent down to pick up the letter. As she held the letter out, she noticed the word Hexley written on it.

_Where have I heard that word?_

"It must be a very important letter."

Roland nodded. "It's from someone very important in Mystica Prata."

Sofia felt her stomach start to twist. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like she was missing something. Despite her apprehension, she decided to prod a bit further.

"That's a long way from here," Sofia said. "And this is a small village. I'm a bit surprised someone very important from so far away would write."

"Lady Hexley has her purposes. She's searching for her son. There was a falling out between him and Lord Hexley five years ago when he blamed his son for something he didn't do."

"And she thinks you can help somehow?" Sofia looked even more perplexed.

"She received a hint that he is here in Cantare Valley, most likely in Dunwittie. She wants to know if I've seen or heard anything or if there is someone I would recommend to help her with her search. She claims she isn't going to trust just anyone."

"I hope you can refer her to someone who will be able to help her find him. I can't even imagine how she feels. She must be so worried about him."

Roland nodded. "Lady Hexley is very anxious for any news about young Lord Sebara."

_Wait! Mystica Prata? Hexley? Lord __**Sebara**__? No way._

Sofia felt her stomach twist further. She wanted to hope that Lord Sebara was not who she thought he was, but something in her seemed to know that it was a false hope. He had mentioned returning to Hexley after all. And claimed it was just sleep and illness talking.

"Well," Sofia said, "I'll let you respond to that letter and I'll get to the stables. I quite enjoy my rides."

Roland nodded. "I know you enjoy riding. Ride safely."

Sofia nodded before hurrying the rest of the way to the stables, tears of anger and shock filling her eyes. As soon as Minimus was saddled up, she nudged him into a quick trot.

Minutes later, Sofia arrived to the lonely cabin she had become very familiar with. Cedric came out from the cabin, obviously hearing the light horse's gallop. He looked like he had been about to greet his visitor but the greeting died on his lips when he saw Sofia's tear stained cheeks.

"Sofia, you've been crying. Is something wrong?"

Sofia stayed quiet, not wanting to confirm what she was certain she already knew. Cedric took Minimus' reins, holding the skittish horse steady. Sofia dismounted but continued to be unusually quiet.

"Sofia?" Cedric gently caressed her cheek.

"Are you Lord Sebara? Son of Lord and Lady Hexley?"

Cedric's breath caught in his throat. He withdrew his hand from Sofia's cheek.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Are you Lord Sebara?" Sofia's voice was filled with irritation. "Are you originally from Mystica Prata?"

Cedric's head hung low. "I am. My parents are the Marquess and Marchioness at Hexley Hall."

Sofia blinked back some tears. "Why didn't you tell me that? Why would you keep such an important detail about yourself a secret? And you mentioned Hexley Hall once. But you said not to take it seriously because you had been sick and asleep. You lied."

"Here's the question, Little Girl-"

"No!" Sofia exclaimed. "You're not allowed to call me that right now."

"Fine, Miss Sofia. Your father is the most influential man in Dunwittie and the surrounding villages. How do you not know of the people of the nobility? If you had, you would've known from the beginning who I am."

Sofia recoiled a bit at the question. "It never interested me much and I don't meet nobles very often so it didn't seem that important to keep track of them. More importantly, _Lord Sebara_, why didn't you tell me who you are? No doubt you knew I didn't know."

"Get banished from your own family over something you didn't do. See if you like talking about them then. Especially to someone who has the loving family you always wanted."

Sofia flinched at the words.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a great family life but that doesn't mean you should be keeping such an important detail secret like that. You're my friend, at least I thought you were. And friends should be able to talk to each other, even about the difficult things."

Sofia took Minimus's reins from Cedric. She mounted and quickly galloped off, leaving the young lord to stare after her.

_Merlin's mushrooms! How did this happen?_


	20. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Mr. Shortman92, no matter how many times I read your review, I just can't seem to figure out the "smirk". Yeah, Sofia's situation is a little bit more serious. But can you blame her for not saying anything to Cedric? It does involve a very delicate matter. And for the record, I do have my plans down the line to have Sofia really open up about why she has such a hard time talking about what happened to her, even with her own family.**

**I own nothing!)**

_A year ago_

_"No!"_

_Sofia sat up straight, sweat pouring down her forehead. A glance towards the window told her it was early morning. Too early to be up though. She wasn't sure she could go back to sleep though. Not after that awful nightmare._

_Her left arm began to throb. Despite being healed, it would still ache, especially after nightmares._

_Feeling like her room was starting to close in on her, Sofia bolted out of the room. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she just needed out._

_More than that, she wanted to be far away from the place where her life had been uprooted. She couldn't go to the gardens without feeling the fear and pain she'd experienced that day._

_Not watching where she was going, she was startled when she collided with someone. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her tightly._

_"Dad…" Sofia whimpered._

_Roland gently stroked Sofia's hair. "I know," he spoke softly._

_After a few minutes, Sofia looked up, tears staining her cheeks._

_"Is there somewhere I can go away for a few weeks?"_

_Roland thought for a moment. "Your aunt and uncle or Grand Mum would let you come visit for as long as you need."_

_Sofia shook her head. "No. Outside of Cantare Valley."_

_Roland sighed. "I don't know, Sofia. I can see if there is somewhere you can go but I can't promise you anything."_

_Sofia sighed in defeat. She broke away from her dad and walked off, shoulders slumped and head hanging low._

oOo

Sofia let out a dejected sigh as she perused the books in Roland's library. She wasn't sure why though. None of the books held any appeal to her. None of her favorite pastimes had interested her in the week it'd been since she found out Cedric's secret.

After a moment, Sofia gave up and trudged to her room. Inside the bedroom, she flopped unceremoniously on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She stayed there for quite some time, missing lunch and dinner.

As it was getting dark, a knock sounded on the door.

"Sofia? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Amber." Sofia mustered every bit of enthusiasm she could manage, hoping to sound convincing.

The door opened and Amber stepped in. She was in her nightgown, a robe wrapped around it.

"Right. That was not convincing at all. You've suddenly started hiding away in your room, turning away meals, not riding Minimus, and you want to say you're fine? What happened?"

Sofia sighed as her sister sat down on the bed.

"You're very knowledgeable about the nobility. What do you know of the Marquess and Marchioness of Hexley?"

Amber looked at her sister in surprise. "What of them? Hexley Hall, well Mystica Prata, is rather far from here."

"Humor me," Sofia said dryly.

"Okay." Amber nodded. "Lord Hexley is one of the most influential of the nobility and very honorable. He's actually a close advisor to the king. His Lordship is Goodwyn Sebara and Her Ladyship is Winnifred Sebara. Last summer, a rumor was going around that the king might grant Lord Hexley a new title and the rank of duke. Clearly that didn't happen. Even then, the family remains extremely influential and anything they say, goes. It's folly to go against them. If I'm not mistaken, they even have familial ties to the royal family and that helped increase their influence."

Sofia nodded. "And the children of Lord and Lady Hexley?"

Amber scratched her head. "Somedays, I really don't understand what goes through your head. I think there are two- a son and a daughter. But I don't know much about them other than the son hasn't been seen in some time and the daughter was widowed a couple years ago."

"The daughter was the first born," Sofia said. "I can't recall her name but I do know the son's name- Lord Cedric Sebara."

Amber's eyes very nearly popped out of her head.

"_Cedric_? You mean Lord Sebara-"

Sofia nodded. "My friend Cedric is Lord Sebara. And of all the ways I had to find that out, it wasn't from him first."

"And so you're upset with your friend?" Amber's question was more a statement.

Sofia sat up. "Wouldn't you be a little bit upset if a close friend kept something like that secret?"

"That's a bit ironic, coming from you," Amber replied coolly. "You don't exactly share your secrets either."

Sofia's eyes widened. "Amber!"

"You got mad at him for not telling you about something that clearly has bothered him and yet you're doing the same thing. You refuse to talk about the incident with Graham. You don't talk about your feelings and how it's affecting you. You hold it in. If you're going to get mad at him, you better make sure you're not doing the same exact thing!"

Sofia was silent as she pondered her sister's words. Her eyes moistened with tears as the words sunk in.

"Oh Amber! I messed up badly, didn't I?"

"Yes, Sofia. I do believe you have. By your words in the past, Lord Sebara has shown the utmost respect to you and never caused you to fear for your safety. No doubt he knows you have a history with Graham and yet, he continued to be kind to you. I can only imagine how he felt learning something awful happened to you. And I bet he had a hand in what happened to Graham. But the moment you learned something shocking about him, when you learned something of his history, you doubted him and if I had to guess, wasn't very nice to him at all."

"I did get very mad at him when he confirmed his identity," Sofia said softly. "I didn't give him much of a chance."

"It's not surprising," Amber stated. "Whether you like it or not, you are very insecure about the male population. And not without legitimate reasons. But still, that doesn't mean you are allowed to blow up at someone who otherwise has given you little to no reason to distrust him."

Sofia was silent for some time, considering her sister's words. Before she could even find the words to reply, a knock sounded on the door and Violet stepped in.

"Excuse me, Miss Sofia, an express rider just delivered a letter for you."

Sofia nodded and took the letter and Violet stepped out. Amber raised an eyebrow. Sofia just stared at the letter in her hands, a guilty look on her face.

"Alright, out with it," Amber said.

"I may not have been very rational for a few hours after receiving confirmation of Cedric's identity," Sofia replied. "I wrote to Lady Hexley. I told her I knew where her son was and that he was in good condition. I didn't tell her an exact location, though. This is her response."

"Open it then."

"Seriously?" Sofia looked skeptical.

Amber nodded. Sofia broke the wax seal and unfolded the parchment. From inside that, another sealed letter fell out. Sofia looked at it curiously, noticing it was addressed to Cedric. She set that aside and read the letter addressed to her. After a moment, she set that letter down.

"Well?" Amber prompted.

"Lady Hexley sends her thanks for my help. She wishes she could come here for a visit but since it is not a short trip and she has some obligations that are keeping her at home, she cannot. Instead, she's invited me to come visit her. She also asked me to give that letter to Cedric and invite him to return home. She confirmed that there was a massive falling out between Lord Hexley and Cedric. Cedric had been blamed for an accident on the estate. After he had left though, it was discovered he had nothing to do with it. But Lord Hexley has been too prideful to admit it and seek amends with his son."

Amber's eyes widened. "You're not really considering-"

"Going to Hexley Hall?" Sofia finished. "Yes I am. Tomorrow morning. I'll take the letter to Cedric and ask him to return home. What he does then is up to him. Whether or not he decides to go, I intend to be gone by lunchtime."

"Do you really think Dad and Mom will be okay with you leaving though?"

"Do you think Dad would really go against a marchioness?"

Amber shook her head. "You're crazy Sofia. You can't go anywhere unless you have Dad's permission. He is our dad after all and we're both still young enough that what he says goes."

"Permission or not, I'm going to Hexley Hall."

"Why is it so important to you to go?"

"I feel a pull to go," Sofia said softly. "I can't really explain it. I just know I need to go."

"Well then for your sake, I'm going to hope that he gives that permission. Besides, you're a young single lady. Traveling without an escort is frowned upon. And you only get that escort if Dad gives permission for you to go."

Sofia rolled her eyes. "Well then, I'll just have to be extra careful this time if I don't have permission or an escort."

"I take my earlier comment back. You're more than crazy. You're insane."

"Considering some of the other things I've been called, I'll take that as a compliment."

Amber sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing. Fixing things for Lord Sebara is not your responsibility. Yes, you need to mend things with him but you're not responsible for his problems."

"Perhaps not. But he's still my friend and whether or not he wants to admit it, he's deeply troubled by what happened. And I always try to help my friends."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "You've fallen in love, haven't you?"

Sofia blushed furiously. "No! I don't think so anyways. I do know my feelings about him have been confusing. When we first met, I was scared of him because he was a man and I didn't know him. But those feelings disappeared quickly. It didn't take long for me to realize I had nothing to fear from him. Sometimes, I just find myself thinking about him for no reason, I feel happy when I'm with him and afterwards too… I sound like the lovesick female role in those books I often read, don't I?"

Amber nodded. "Yes, yes you do."

Sofia groaned. _This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to fall in love._

"What do I do then?"

Amber wrapped an arm around her sister. "Sounds to me like you need to have some extra time to talk to him before you leave tomorrow. Be honest with him. He may push you away, he may not. But you certainly won't know if you only wonder about it."

Sofia nodded. "I'm glad I have you for a sister. Who else could give such great advice?"

Amber smiled. "Oh Sofia. You flatter me."

"You love flattery."

Amber burst into laughter and Sofia smiled.

"Sleepover?" Amber suggested. "Like we used to do when we were girls?"

"Sure."

Sofia pulled her covers back. Amber gave the brunette a strange look before suddenly grabbing a pillow and whacking her sister with it.

"Eek!"

"Come on, Sofia!" Amber exclaimed. "You couldn't expect a sleepover to be remotely like what we did as children without a pillow fight."

Sofia grabbed another pillow and whacked her sister back.

"You're on!"


	21. Chapter 20

Early the next morning, Sofia woke up and quietly started packing for the trip. The letter had stated she was welcome to visit for the foreseeable future but Sofia wasn't certain she wanted to stay an extremely long time. Besides, if she had to guess, her parents would want her home for her birthday in a couple months.

Once she had a trunk packed, Sofia grabbed Cedric's letter and quietly stepped out of the room. Now out of her room where Amber was still soundly sleeping, the brunette rushed down to the stables and mounted Minimus.

"Let's go Minimus!"

Minutes later, the two arrived at the cabin. Sofia tethered Minimus and walked around to the front door. She took a deep breath then opened the door.

Inside, Cedric was sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace. Sofia stepped over to him. She was about to touch his shoulder to rouse him but she paused. Cedric had a look of someone who hadn't been sleeping well. It made Sofia feel guilty for intruding but she needed to get him the letter and extend the invitation to return home.

"Cedric, wake up."

Cedric's eyes flew open at the gentle voice. He sat up, his blanket falling down and revealing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sofia blushed furiously at the sight.

"Do you never wear a shirt to bed?"

Cedric smirked. "What did you expect? This is my place after all. What brings you here this early?"

"I needed to talk to you. _We_ need to talk."

oOo

"Dad, Mom, may I borrow a carriage, please?"

Two sets of wide eyes landed on Sofia at breakfast that morning.

"What for?" Roland asked.

"I wrote Lady Hexley wanting to know more about her missing son and she extended an invitation for me to visit. May I go please?"

"Mystic Meadows is a long way from here."

"I know. But I'd really like to go meet her."

Roland looked unconvinced. Sofia was beginning to worry she'd be traveling without permission.

"Come now Dad," Amber said. "Are you really going to go against a marchioness? And not just any marchioness, but Lady Hexley herself? You know going against her or Lord Hexley is a very bad idea. Besides, Sofia doesn't ask much for herself. Would it be unreasonable to grant her something so small yet important to her?"

Sofia suppressed a smile. Amber could be quite convincing.

Roland nodded. "I suppose you may go."

Sofia nearly jumped in excitement. "Thank you Dad!"

"You're welcome. How soon do you want to leave?"

"As soon as everything is ready."

"Do you have everything you need ready?" Amber asked.

"I think so."

"Let's make sure," Amber said standing up. "It'd be rather embarrassing to show up unprepared."

Sofia nodded and stood up. The sisters walked to Sofia's room, Amber closing the door behind them.

"Have you been to Lord Sebara's already?" Amber asked.

Sofia nodded.

"How did it go?" Amber prodded.

"It started out well enough. But in a blink of an eye, the conversation deteriorated and things are now worse."

"Did you tell him you were going to Hexley Hall?"

"No. He shut me out once I handed him the letter. Still, I could have held my tongue on one thing."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I asked him a theoretical question. He didn't like it one bit."

Amber cringed. "Yikes."

"He didn't say anything but his expression said it all. I left shortly after that. Once the conversation started going bad, both of us, I think, had our guards up."

"Well, sounds like the only way you two are going to work things out is for the both of you to let down your guards."

"Easier said than done," Sofia said flatly.

Amber opened the trunk Sofia had packed her things in. "Hopefully you can figure things out quickly. Now let's see what you packed. And if I see one of your custom made riding outfits-"

"You'll leave it be," Sofia interrupted. "I have a proper riding habit packed but I want my regular outfit."

Amber nodded. "I guess that's fine. You do have everything right? Nightgown, robe, gowns, shoes…?"

"I have everything, Amber."

"It's too bad you don't have anything bright and cheerful to wear. I know, I bet I have a dress or two that will fit you."

"Not happening Amber. My wardrobe is fine the way it is."

Amber shook her head, sighing. "Is Minimus going with you?"

"What do you think? Of course I'm taking him along."

Amber smiled. "Of course. You always take him with you."

A knock sounded on the door. Amber opened it up. Baileywick stood there.

"Pardon me, Miss Sofia. The carriage is hitched up. Violet will be going with you in addition to the coachmen. Is your trunk ready to be packed?"

"Yes Baileywick. Minimus is coming with me."

"I thought so. He's out front with the carriage. The side saddle and regular saddle are both set in the carriage."

Sofia nodded. "Have the regular saddle put on. I will be riding the first part of the journey."

"Very well Miss Sofia. Everything will be ready in a moment."

"Thank you Baileywick."

Sofia grabbed her cloak off her chair. "It's time."

Amber nodded. "I hope you find what you're looking for. It was nice seeing you be happy again. I miss the happy you. We all have."

Sofia smiled slightly. "Thanks."

The two sisters embraced each other tightly. As they did, Sofia whispered something in Amber's ear.

"Do I have to?" Amber asked.

Sofia nodded.

"Fine. But I won't promise to be nice when I do."


	22. Chapter 21

**(A/N: Having Roland say Mystic Meadows instead of Mystica Prata was intentional.**

**I own nothing!)**

A couple days later, a travel exhausted Sofia finally arrived at Hexley Hall. It was quite an impressive sight. The estate was enormous, though that didn't surprise Sofia too much. It was the home of a family who held an old and very well respected title after all.

"Here we are, Miss Sofia," the coachman said. "Hexley Hall."

Sofia stepped down from the carriage. Apprehensively, she walked up the steps to the front door. Almost as soon as she knocked, the door opened. A maid looked the guest over.

"We're not receiving guests right now Miss."

"I have an explicit invitation from Her Ladyship," Sofia responded. "Please tell her that Mayor Cyning's youngest daughter is here."

The maid rolled her eyes before closing the door right in Sofia's face. Sofia stared for a movement, shocked at the behavior. The young lady was about to knock again when she heard some commotion from inside. Her nervousness began to build.

Unexpectedly, the door opened again. The same maid from before peered out.

"Good," a graceful, female voice said from somewhere inside. "Invite her in and apologize for your rude behavior."

"Please come in, Miss Cyning," the maid spoke gruffly. "My apologies for my rude behavior."

Sofia stepped in, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Now Sasha," the same speaker as before, clearly the marchioness, spoke. "Tell your aunt to make sure a guest suite is prepared, Miss Cyning's belongings are seen to, and have the cook prepare some tea."

The young maid nodded. "Yes My Lady."

Once the maid was gone, Lady Hexley turned to Sofia and smiled graciously.

"I do apologize for that, Miss Cyning. Sasha is new here and very rough around the edges. She's not even supposed to be answering the door."

Sofia curtsied neatly. "Actually My Lady, I'm called Miss Balthazar or most commonly Miss Sofia."

"You signed the letter as Cyning," Lady Hexley replied.

"I signed it as _Balthazar_ Cyning," Sofia interjected.

"Of course. Do come in, Miss Sofia. I want to hear everything about my dear Ceddykins."

Sofia bit back a snort of laughter.

_Ceddykins_? "Of course My Lady."

Sofia followed Lady Hexley to a sitting room. Once seated, Lady Hexley looked at her guest curiously.

"So, how is my boy doing?"

Sofia took a deep breath. "Last time I saw him, he was not very happy. Ever since I discovered who he really is, we've hardly spoken at all."

"He's stubborn for sure. Much like his father."

"I also overreacted at the time. I really thought Cedric and I were friends. So finding out the truth of who he is from someone other than him really stung. But since then, I've thought things over. I realized it could not be easy to talk about something like that. When I asked him why he hadn't told me, he told me that his family life was very difficult to talk about, especially to someone who had the family life he had dreamed of. I got mad at him that day for hiding his identity but he didn't deserve it at all."

Lady Hexley nodded. "Have you tried to apologize?"

"I meant to do that before I left Cantare Valley but that conversation spiraled out of control quickly and things just got made worse. I made things worse. So much is unresolved."

"You made things worse or you both did?"

Sofia was quiet for a moment. "We both did."

Lady Hexley nodded. "So tell me, how did you meet Cedric?"

Sofia smiled fondly as she recalled the night of the harvest party, fleeing on Minimus, waking up in a strange place, and the kind treatment Cedric had shown her. Lady Hexley hung on to her guest's every word.

"After my foot healed and I was riding again, we had a chance encounter in the forests, not all that far from where he found me. Well...according to him, it wasn't very far away. We talked for a bit before he insisted he needed to get back to the cabin and make sure Wormwood hadn't done anything drastic. If that was the case, I don't understand why he followed me until I made it back to the main road. He didn't do a very good job at hiding from me, though I've not said anything about it to him."

Lady Hexley grinned. "Sounds like he took quite the interest in you."

Sofia shook her head. "I'm sure he was just being polite."

"I know my son very well. He is quite intrigued. He never did take any interest in any young ladies before the falling out. He was much too busy trying to prove himself to Goodwyn."

"Why does His Lordship think so critically of Cedric? I have horrendous rumors circulating about me and yet my father has been by my side trying to help me get through it. Why does His Lordship believe rumors over his own son?"

"I've wondered that for many years. Goodwyn is stubborn and prideful. And like his own father, he holds people to ridiculously high standards. He's never once believed Cedric capable of meeting those standards. Even when Cedric brought home excellent marks from school or came up with new ideas to help the estate run better, Goodwyn only saw a shy boy who would shatter the Hexley legacy."

"That's cruel of your husband. Cedric is not him."

"Goodwyn is overly harsh and critical of Cedric. I tried many times to get him to back off but I never could. And something happened when Cedric was only fourteen years old. To this day, I still don't know what happened. All I know for sure is that it involved the most honorable mayor Dunwittie has ever had."

"Most honorable…" Sofia gasped. "But that's-"

"Your father. Yes I know."


	23. Author's Note

Hey all my lovely readers!

I wanted to let you all know that it may be some time before I update again. My family is going through crap right now and all the stress is taking its toll on me. Right now, I want my focus to be on getting through my family crisis and getting my own mental wellbeing (overall wellbeing) back on track. I just want to put this out there so you guys aren't freaking out over me taking a long time to update. To my sweet reviewers, thanks for keeping me smiling with your comments. They always make my day.

DaeFaely


	24. Chapter 22

**(A/N: I'm back! Long story short, just when it seemed the dust was settling for me, I got a curveball thrown at me. But things are getting much better and overall I'm feeling better than I have in a long while. I did just start school just a few weeks ago and one of my classes is a bit of a headache so I might not be very consistent in updating.**

**On with the story!**

**CONTENT WARNING- Scoundrel deals with physical and sexual abuse. This chapter contains interactions that may be upsetting to readers. Please proceed with caution.)**

_One year ago _

_Amber and Sofia giggled together as they chatted about something they'd seen in the village earlier that day. Their parents were gone, taking an early anniversary trip, from which they weren't set to return for almost two weeks. But the two girls and their brother didn't mind. They were able to take care of themselves and they had the staff around to help with everything._

"_Excuse me, Miss Sofia, you have a visitor."_

_The two sisters looked up at their steward. Sofia looked intrigued._

"_Who is it?"_

"_His name is Alexander Graham," Baileywick responded._

_Sofia smiled. She'd been looking forward to his visit for some time._

_From beside her, a huff of breath was heard. Sofia looked at her sister. Amber's smile had been replaced with a scowl. The brunette knew her sister well enough to know that she was jealous. And maybe not entirely without reason. It'd been some time since Amber had received a gentleman visitor. But Sofia wasn't about to let her sister's attitude ruin things._

"_We'll have to visit some more later."_

_Sofia stood up and went to meet her visitor, leaving her sister behind. Amber huffed again once she was alone. The next several minutes, she paced trying to decide on something to do to pass the time. She pulled out some embroidery to work on but after sticking her fingers with the needle one too many times, she put it to the side._

_Maybe a nap was in order. Amber walked to her room, instantly suspicious of the door. She was certain she had closed it all the way. Instead, it was open just a crack. Cautiously, she opened the door. Instantly, a small pail landed on her head._

"_James!" Amber screeched._

_Apparently her twin had been bored earlier. Fortunately, the pail had been empty. Their parents had given the servants explicit directions to make James clean up any and all messes related to his mischief. But still, Amber did not appreciate getting hit with the bucket._

"_James, you're in so much trouble!"_

_No longer interested in a nap, the blonde stormed through the hall in search of her immature brother. _

"_Baileywick! Come quick!"_

_Amber's frustration was replaced with confusion when she heard James yelling for the steward. He had sounded frantic with worry. James never worried about anything. He could come home from school with poor grades and he still wouldn't be worried._

_Amber quickly hurried towards the sound of her brother's call. When she got there, she was shocked by what she saw. James had an arm wrapped protectively yet carefully around Sofia. James had a black eye and a few other bruises but it was Sofia that caught Amber's attention. Amber gasped in shock._

"_Sofia, what happened?"_

_Amber wasn't sure what she saw first. Sofia was covered in bruises and bloody scrapes, particularly on her face and neck. Some of the scrapes, Amber realized after taking a closer look, were actually bite marks. Her dress was horribly torn in several areas. The bottom hem had been ripped off to form a sling where Sofia's left arm now rested. Seeing it all made Amber feel sick._

"_Graham," Sofia whispered before fainting._

"_Baileywick!" Amber screamed._

oOo

Amber paced the outskirts of the gardens at Cantata Hall. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried at all about Sofia.

_Please let this help her out. I want my sister to be truly happy and lively again._

A neigh nearby caught Amber's attention and she looked up. Just beyond the gardens, in the shadows of the forest stood a dark horse. One the blonde had seen before. The rider dismounted and took a couple steps into the light, slowly pulling the hood of his cloak back.

"Lord Sebara," Amber greeted dryly. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Miss Cyning," Cedric responded. "Is Sofia home?"

"You have a lot of nerve calling my sister by just her first name," Amber replied coolly.

Cedric grimaced. "Miss Cyning, is _Miss_ Sofia home?"

"Better and no. My sister left mere hours after your last interaction. You know, I should be very mad at you for hiding your identity from her. I should break my silence about you being here in Cantare Valley. But none of that is going to help anyone. Especially not Sofia. I do have to wonder why you came here."

"I was worried about your sister," Cedric admitted. "I can't get her out of my head."

"Hmph. You should have her stuck in your head. She trusted you more than she's trusted any man outside of the family in a very long time. She is very naive about nobility. I've told her multiple times she needed to do better about knowing about nobles, especially the most important ones. If she had, she might have known who you are from the beginning. But her stubbornness is not your fault. However, you knew she didn't know and purposely withheld that information and I can get mad at you for that."

Cedric was silent for a moment.

"She's extremely hurt right now, isn't she?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say extremely. But she is hurting. Only a few weeks ago, Sofia opened up to me about visiting you. It was surprising. If she was willing to visit some man without an escort, then he had to be someone good and trustworthy. Then there was that hug right after you rescued her from Graham. I never expected her to be so affectionate towards a man who wasn't part of the family for a very long time, if ever. If you can't see how much she trusted you and how your deception was going to affect her, then you are blind."

"You've made your point clearly, Miss Cyning. I should have told her sooner."

Amber looked at Cedric's expression closely. A slightly amused smirk lit up her face.

"My oh my. You have some affectionate feelings for her. The heir to a powerful title is falling for a small country village girl. Do be careful. She's already been hurt enough for one lifetime."

"We're just friends," Cedric stated. "And I wouldn't dare hurt her like Graham did."

Amber looked startled. "She opened up to you about the first incident?"

"No. She refused to talk about it when I asked."

"Oh…" Amber looked disappointed. "I guess it was too much to ask for her to open up to someone. She won't even talk to me about it and I'm the closest person to her. You have no idea what it is to watch the life drain away from someone you love, do you, Lord Sebara?"

Cedric shook his head. "I can't say I do."

"Let me tell you, then. There's no way to describe watching that loved one become a shell of the person they were. The fear that they won't pull through. There was a short period of time where we all feared she wasn't going to make it. Then the fear and anger she's felt, it's understandable. But seeing her become so different...I just have no words to describe it. She started to do better shortly after meeting you. They were small improvements, but after months of constantly worrying about her, it felt like everything."

Cedric was silent for several moments, taking some time to think over what he was learning.

"What happened the first time?"

Amber shuddered. "I don't fully know as she won't talk about it, but some things are easy to figure out. She was barely sixteen years old and that day started out normally. One moment, we were laughing about something we saw earlier but the next, she has a visitor. While she went to visit with him, I got very antsy, almost as if something in me knew trouble was brewing. All of a sudden, James is rushing Sofia inside from the garden, both of them bruised and battered. James heard a small cry of pain, thought he was imagining it but went running when he heard a second one. He got into quite the fist fight with Graham in an effort to protect Sofia. But even then, he was a little too late. Graham had left his mark, had done his worst."

_Done his worst? _Cedric's eyes widened and narrowed ever so slightly.

"How did he not go to the constable then?" Cedric seethed.

"It wasn't by choice!" Amber snapped. "He ran away like the spineless coward that he is. And he wasn't seen again until the day you caught him."

Cedric took a deep breath to calm himself down. Getting mad at Sofia's sister wouldn't do any good.

"You said she left. Where is she?"

Amber looked momentarily stunned by the change in conversation but shook it off quickly.

"You know, the society we live in dictates that I have no place making any requests of you," Amber ignored the question. "You outrank me and are a man. And we barely know each other. But I hope your friendship with my sister is enough that you will go after her and make things right. I don't claim it will be easy. When telling me that your last conversation went poorly, Sofia mentioned that both of you were guarded. Both of you will need to let your guards down if anything is going to be made better."

"Miss Cyning, where is your sister?" Cedric asked again.

"Hexley Hall. Your mother invited her there. She should have arrived either late last night or first thing today."

Cedric's breath caught in his throat. That hadn't been what he was expecting to hear. He wasn't even allowed there.

_Merlin's mushrooms! This is a mess._

Amber picked up on the change of mood from her visitor. Her expression shifted into an angry one.

"Is my sister worth so little to you? If so, you're a coward and no better than Graham!"

Amber stormed off, leaving the stunned nobleman to his thoughts.


	25. Chapter 23

"_And something happened when Cedric was only fourteen years old. To this day, I still don't know what happened. All I know for sure is that it involved the most honorable mayor Dunwittie has ever had."_

"_Most honorable…" Sofia gasped. "But that's-"_

"_Your father. Yes I know."_

Sofia was quiet as she mulled over the fact that Cedric apparently didn't like her father.

_It would explain why he constantly refused to go to Cantata Hall to meet Mom and Dad._

"Don't take it too hard, Sofia," Lady Hexley said. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"Doesn't make me feel better about that," Sofia replied, suddenly needing a change in topic. "Something Cedric said to me a few days ago is bothering me. He was surprised when I gave him the letter from you. He didn't believe me when I told him that you had written my father. And he said that he had written letters to you several times over the last five years but that they all went unanswered."

That last statement caught Lady Hexley's attention. "I never received any letters."

"Could someone be interfering?" Sofia asked.

"Quite likely." Lady Hexley shook her head. "I'll sort that out later. I think I know who is interfering. Tell me a bit about yourself, Sofia."

Sofia thought for a moment. What could she tell?

"I enjoy horse riding, knitting, and going to the local orphanage to play with the children there."

Lady Hexley smiled. "Sounds like you'll be quite prepared for your children when you get married."

Sofia shook her head. Unconsciously, she grasped her left arm.

"I'll never get married or have children."

"How old are you, Sofia?" Lady Hexley asked, frowning.

"I'll be eighteen in a couple months."

"So young and you've already given up on having your own family?"

Sofia looked away as she silently forced herself to let go of her arm. A cheeky smile appeared on Lady Hexley's face.

"Well, I've decided, you're going to stay here indefinitely. We have to do something about that attitude and confidence of yours. And if you try to leave before I say you may, I'll have my coachmen hide your carriage."

"My Lady, I…" Sofia trailed off. She wasn't even sure how to respond.

"And you, my dear girl, may call me Winnifred."

Sofia gave a small, nervous smile.

_What did I just get myself into?_

oOo

Cedric paced his cabin. It'd been a few days since he encountered Amber and he was still reeling from their conversation. Knowing now as much as he did, he couldn't fault Amber for being protective of her sister.

_Sofia… _

Cedric mentally kicked himself for the umpteenth time for how their last two interactions had gone.

_And now, she's at Hexley Hall. And for how long?_

Cedric let out an exasperated sigh and sat down. As he did, he looked at the fireplace. He regretted tossing his mother's letter in there the previous week and he wished he could take that action back. But it was too late for that. He just couldn't believe it when Sofia said there was a letter for him, especially since he sent so many letters back home that went unanswered.

"_What good will it do you if everyone in the world believes in you but you don't believe in yourself? Cedric, if you were to inherit the title, regardless of what happens with your father, how will you hold your own against other nobles when you wouldn't face your own father?"_

Cedric gritted his teeth. The conversation he'd had with Sofia continued to haunt him. Cedric let out a sigh and stood up.

_Please still be there._


	26. Chapter 24

**(A/N: NerdsinaTree, that's okay. I did wonder for a bit but I get it. I was going to resume uploading a bit sooner than I did but got thrown for a loop when I was in a car accident and had to take time to recover and catch up on school work. Life sometimes stinks.**

**I will not even begin to tell you guys about the debate to include this scene but with some of the things I want to happen later, I decided that yes, this scene needed to be included. So, on with the story!**

**I own nothing!)**

Amber looked out the window at the pouring rain, wondering if it was raining where Sofia was too. After a moment, she sat down and looked towards her family members, who were quietly engaged in their own activities.

"Excuse me, Miss Amber, you just received a letter."

Amber looked up at Baileywick and accepted the letter with a grateful nod. She looked at the neat penmanship that the address was written with and smiled.

"It's from Sofia."

Three sets of curious eyes landed on the blonde woman. Amber read the letter quietly.

"Well?" Miranda asked.

"Sofia arrived safely. Her Ladyship has taken quite a keen interest in Sofia and wants her to stay."

"How long?" Roland asked.

Amber hesitated. "Indefinitely."

The young blonde chose not to repeat what the letter said specifically.

'_Her Ladyship has threatened hiding the carriage if I dare to leave before she says I may. She hopes to… hopes to do something about my "abysmal lack of self confidence".'_

Amber couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe, just maybe, Sofia would be a very different person when she returned.

_And maybe she will be ready to open up about how she feels._

Amber hoped so. It had been nearly two years. Far too long, in her opinion, to go refusing to talk about a traumatic event.

"What on earth could Lady Hexley want Sofia to stay indefinitely for?" Roland muttered.

The question broke Amber out of her thoughts. Carefully, she chose her words.

"Well, perhaps she wants to get to know Sofia a little bit better. Who knows? Maybe this trip will be just what Sofia needs. It's no secret she's wanted an escape from Cantare Valley for quite some time. Well, here's her escape."

A tea tray was set near Amber and she started pouring some tea for the family once the maid backed out of the room. From across the room, an older brunette figure looked at the eldest teenager, anxiety in her eyes.

"You're unusually calm about this situation," Miranda said.

Amber's eyes flared wide with frustration as she grabbed the tea tray and threw it down to the ground. The family looked at her shocked as tea and broken bits of porcelain were scattered all over the floor.

"Unusually calm?" Amber all but screeched as she stood up. "Do you think I'm not worried too about her being away? Do you think I'm not worried about how she will return to us? Yes, I pushed for her permission to go but that doesn't mean I'm not scared to death about her being so far away. What if she has one of her nightmares that send her wandering for hours? What if Lady Hexley does something that only causes Sofia to feel worse? I don't know the marchioness other than bits of her reputation. Sure, her reputation paints her as a kind lady, but does that really mean anything? Don't you dare call me calm about any of this!"

Amber took a shuddering breath as she sat back down. "Sofia's attack has left its mark on all of us. Not just Sofia. James witnessed part of it and had to deal with guilt over not being able to subdue Graham and get Sofia taken care of. You, Mom and Dad, had to return from a trip not knowing something had happened. Me? I'm the main one to go after her when she is feeling particularly low. I'm the one she will come to first when she decides she's actually going to go to someone. Anyone knows full well that I'm the one who's closest to her. Yet, I can never get her to tell me anything and it hurts. It hurts that she is hurting so badly she won't open up to anyone. It hurts watching her destroy herself by keeping all of her feelings bottled up."

Amber took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. As she did, she glanced at James. He seemed very uncomfortable and there was something in his expression that caused Amber to feel very worried for him.

_Does he still feel guilty?_

Seeing that, Amber hoped even more so that with some time and help from Lady Hexley, Sofia would be able to open up about how she felt. Likely, only Sofia would hold the key to James letting go of his guilt.

"You've been keeping that bottled up, all this time?" Roland asked.

Amber nodded. "At least I'm able to open up. But Sofia isn't able to right now. She refuses to. And she has managed to evade all tactics used to get her to open up."

Amber briefly thought back to when she scolded her sister for getting mad at Lord Sebara. Even realizing her error then hadn't brought the hurting lady to open up. Granted, Amber realized that conversation hadn't been about Sofia's feelings in regard to the attack. But still, it would have been nice if Sofia had opened up even a little bit.

Amber shook herself out of her thoughts.

"I don't doubt Sofia will be a different person when she gets back. She's getting a break from the place where her life got uprooted and she's met someone who, by all accounts, has a great deal of confidence. Maybe some of that will rub off on Sofia and help her be able to move forward. For now, all we really can do is hope."

With that, Amber stood up and walked out of the sitting room. She had had enough for one day.


	27. Chapter 25

**(A/N: Allyrwhitney, thanks. I'm doing very well now. I miss my old car sometimes and catching up on school work was a headache. But overall, things are just fine now.**

**I own nothing!)**

_Ten years ago_

_Footsteps echoed across the hall as a young boy returned from boarding school for the summer break. He couldn't wait to tell his parents his news. He turned a corner and nearly took out the head housekeeper._

"_Hello there. Where are you going in such a rush?"_

"_To find Father and Mummy. I need to tell them something."_

"_Well, your mother is out to the village until dinner. And your father is speaking with someone in his private study. Someone important."_

"_I can't wait!"_

_The housekeeper reached after the boy but couldn't convince him to wait. The boy hurried to the study, surprised to see the door opened just a crack. It usually was closed when there was a guest. He was about to go in when he realized __**he**_ _was the subject of the conversation inside the room. He peered in through the crack as he listened with an eager ear._

"_I hope you never have to have this disappointment, Cyning. My boy bungles everything he touches. If he continues like this, I'd sooner burn the estate to the ground and have my entire fortune go to my girl's dowry than see him inherit it."_

_The boy's eyes widened. Suddenly, the fact that he had finished school with the highest scores the school had ever seen for his age group didn't seem all that important. He turned away from the study and walked to his room. He stayed there, curled up in a ball on his bed, until he fell asleep._

_Someone woke him up for dinner but he told that servant to go away and remained curled up._

_He was starting to fall asleep again when his door opened._

"_Go away."_

"_My dear boy, what's wrong? Are you sick? Exhausted from the trip home?"_

"_Go away Mummy."_

_Despite being told to leave, the matriarch of the home still came over and sat on the edge of the bed. She placed a hand on her young son's shoulder, her own shoulders drooping when he pushed her hand off him._

"_What's troubling you?"_

"_Who was Father's visitor?"_

_The matriarch blinked. She had not expected that question._

"_The honorable mayor of Dunwittie."_

_The boy scoffed. "Honorable? He's a weasel."_

"_That's not very polite."_

"_It's true! Leave me alone!"_

_The mother felt her heart clench. Something had happened, no doubt. But what, she couldn't seem to get her son to say. She would keep trying though. For now, all she could do was let her son have some time to himself. Maybe he would come to her in the morning. He usually came to her eventually._

_Usually._

oOo

Sofia scratched Minimus' nuzzle. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd arrived at Hexley Hall and she was starting to get frazzled. Lady Hexley had said they were going to do something about her 'attitude and confidence' and Sofia wasn't sure she appreciated a single part of it. She was tempted to just take off quietly in the middle of the night, but she feared she'd get caught. Lady Hexley had threatened to hide her carriage if she tried to leave without permission.

Thunder sounded in the distance and a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. The rain that had been pouring down over the last few days seemed to get heavier. Minimus neighed nervously. Sofia patted his nose.

"It's okay Minimus. It's just a storm."

One of the Hexley stable hands looked at the young visitor and her horse.

"Is that horse always so skittish?"

"Sometimes," Sofia answered. "I think I'm headed back inside. Make sure the stable doors are closed tightly. He has bolted before during storms. If he spooks, he will try to return home but Cantata Hall is too far away for that."

The stable hand nodded. "Of course Miss. Your horse will be secure here."

"Thank you."

Sofia went back inside. Lady Hexley was giving some servants instructions. Once the servants had left, Sofia stepped over to her hostess.

"Get ready for some fun, Sofia. The rain may get very heavy soon."

Sofia repressed the urge to shudder. The previous two days, the rain had been so heavy that hardly anyone dared go outside. It was mild that day but the young lady wasn't ambitious for it to get extremely heavy again.

"Is it going to affect Lord Hexley's return from town?"

Lady Hexley nodded. "Most likely. The old fool always gets delayed by the spring showers."

Sofia resisted the urge to snort with laughter. She hadn't yet met Lord Hexley yet as he was out of town for important matters. He wasn't due back for at least another week. And if the stories about the rain storms in Mystica Prata were to be believed, it could be longer before he returned.

"I think I'm ready to turn in for the night," Sofia said.

Lady Hexley raised an eyebrow but didn't question her guest. Instead, she bid her sleep well.

Sofia went to her room and quietly changed into her nightgown. But instead of going straight to bed, she started writing a letter to Amber. She'd already sent one letter and received a response. But she wanted to write another one.

.

_Dear Amber,_

_It's been two weeks, and I still don't know what to think of Lady Hexley. Did I mention she's insisted I call her by her christened name? Yesterday, I slipped and called her by her title and she said something about calling her 'Mummy' if her name is too difficult. Somehow, I don't think calling her 'Winnifred' will be too hard now._

_A few days ago, she figured out exactly what my wardrobe looks like. Winnifred was shocked, to say the least. She dragged me to a local dressmaker, who happens to be very famous. I think you've mentioned her before. Madame Collette? Does that name sound familiar? I may be in a fight to keep MY wardrobe. I told Winnifred that she's worse than you. She only laughed. Then placed a huge order. I tried to convince Madame Collette to decrease the order but it's me against a local and extremely important marchioness. It's safe to say that she had the last say in the order._

_Mystica Prata is beautiful. I hope you can come see it someday. It has been raining quite a bit the last few days and Winnifred seems to believe that in the next few days, it will get worse. I hope not. Already, some roads have been blocked. This and any further damage may delay Lord Hexley's return. He's been out on town business and is supposed to return in a week. I haven't met him yet but he sounds interesting. Winnifred constantly calls him an old fool._

_From my understanding, several letters were sent by Cedric to his mother but she never received a single one of them. When I told her that he had been sending letters, she was very surprised. I get the feeling she believes Lord Hexley had something to do with that. She searched his study looking for something but never did find what she was looking for. If she was searching for letters and it was Lord Hexley, either he hid them very well or he could have even destroyed the evidence. _

_I hope James hasn't gotten into too much trouble since I've left. Some days, it's hard to believe he's eighteen years old._

_I'll close for now. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love, Sofia_

.

Sofia closed the letter. She was about to snuff her candle and climb into bed when a knock sounded on her door and Winnifred entered. The front of her dress was wet, surprising Sofia.

"Still awake?"

"I did want to write a letter to my sister very quickly."

Thunder sounded in the distance and a lightning strike caused the hall to shake. The incoming rain became heavier.

"Of course," Winnifred said, a knowing smile appearing on her face. "Cedric just returned."

Sofia sputtered. "Really? Is that why your dress is suddenly wet?"

"When you haven't seen your child for years, a silly rainstorm isn't going to stop you from hugging him. He's gone to get changed into dry clothes then have something hot to eat. He'd probably like to see you."

Sofia glanced at her nightgown and shook her head. She wasn't certain she was ready to see the new arrival just yet.

"I'm sure he's exhausted from the trip and rain. And I was just about to snuff the light."

Winnifred didn't seem totally convinced. "Well I can't force you to go see him now. Good night, Sofia."

Winnifred left the room. Sofia blew out the candle and sat down on the edge of her bed. Part of her wanted to just get dressed or at least get a dressing robe put on over her nightgown and go down to see Cedric. But another part of her was still reeling from their last conversation.

_Not a liar. I am not a liar._

The room seemed to close in on Sofia and she could feel herself having a difficult breathing. Unconsciously, she grabbed at her left arm and dug her fingertips in tightly. She became aware of a trickling feeling on her arm and forced herself to look and let go of the limb. Sofia brushed her fingertips across her skin, realizing she had actually drawn blood from gripping so hard. Quickly, she grabbed a handkerchief and pressed it to the cuts.

_Well, no one will notice. All my dresses are long sleeved._

After a short while, Sofia gave up and crawled into bed. But even as she tried getting cozy, she knew she wasn't going to sleep well that night.

Meanwhile, Winnifred went to the parlor where Cedric was sitting near the fireplace, finishing a hot cup of tea. His hair was still damp but compared to how drenched he had been just a short time before, it was an improvement.

"I'm surprised my things were kept in good condition," Cedric stated.

"Well, I wanted things ready for you when you returned," Winnifred replied. "Sofia was just climbing into bed. It's a shame she was so tired."

"Tired or avoiding me?"

"Oh yes, she did indicate you two have been arguing. Well, give yourselves both a night to rest and then go make up. If I have to, I will lock you both in that empty closet in the attic."

"That won't be necessary, Mummy."

Winnifred smirked. "Won't it? It would do the trick."

Cedric scowled at his mother. "Not if I can help it."

"Fine. So, are you going to tell her about whatever happened with her father ten years ago?"

Cedric startled. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"She may ask. She knows now that something happened. I have to admit, given your disdain of Mayor Cyning, it was a shock to me to learn you were in Dunwittie, much less friends with his daughter."

"That letter she wrote…" Cedric trailed off.

"So what happened ten years ago?"

Cedric gritted his teeth. "I overheard a conversation between Father and Mayor Cyning. Father told him he'd rather burn Hexley down and give his entire fortune to Cordelia's dowry than see me manage any of it if I continued the way I was."

Winnifred bristled. "That old fool needs to have his eyes and ears checked. You've never done so poorly that he needed to worry about Hexley being in your hands. Small learning experiences? Yes. But anything so major that there would be legitimate cause for concern? No."

"Where is Father?"

"Out to town for business. He's expanded his business quite a bit over the last five years."

"Of course he has." Cedric rolled his eyes. "Ever expanding the Hexley influence."

"Don't fret. He'll be gone for another week, provided he doesn't get delayed by the rain. It'll give you plenty of time to make up with Sofia. Now, off to bed with you. You've been riding in the rain for a few days, it's late, and you have a dear lady friend to reconcile with."

Cedric nodded. He was tired and his mother was right about everything she'd just said.

"Good night, Mummy."

"Good night, Ceddykins. It's good to have you home again."


	28. Chapter 26

**MAKING UP**

**(A/N: Winnifred is pretty awesome. I kinda think she knows more than she lets on. She is 'Winnifred the Wise' after all. Fun fact, in the last chapter when she threatens to lock Cedfia in a closet if they don't make up, it's a nod to the original make up scene. Originally, I was going to have Winnifred do just that but then there was something else that I wanted to have happen and both scenes didn't go together very well.**

**Amai Momoyama, I'd be interested in hearing what your theories are. That applies to anyone who does have theories.**

**As always, I own nothing.)**

_A couple weeks prior_

"_What brings you here this early?"_

"_I needed to talk to you. __**We**_ _need to talk."_

_Cedric nodded before patting a spot on the couch by him. Sofia hesitated._

"_Will you put a shirt on please?" Her cheeks heated even further._

_In another situation, Cedric might have smirked at his guest's discomfort. Instead, he left the room for a moment. When he returned, he had put on the garment. He motioned to his guest to sit down, himself only sitting once she had._

"_I still can't believe you're a lord."_

"_Believe it."_

_Sofia nodded. "Has it really been five years since you've seen your family?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What happened?"_

_Even though she didn't specify what, Sofia didn't need to. _

"_There was an accident on the estate and my father thought I was responsible."_

"_What accident? Why would he have thought it your fault?"_

_Cedric scoffed. "Doesn't matter now. I got banished and am not allowed back unless I can be exactly who he wants me to be. Some copy of him."_

"_Your father should be proud of the man you are. Besides, no child is an exact copy of their parents. They might share some similarities but that would be it."_

"_Pttf. Try telling __**him**_ _that. Now just how did you figure out who I am?"_

"_My dad received a letter from your mother asking for assistance in her search for you."_

_Cedric stood abruptly, his body tense and his expression unreadable. Sofia was certain though, that he was shocked and possibly angry._

"_Liar."_

_Sofia stiffened. She most certainly had not expected that word to come out of his mouth. She'd been called all sorts of names but she couldn't remember ever being called a liar._

"_Excuse me?" Disbelief and anger permeated Sofia's words._

"_You heard me. I don't believe you. I sent multiple letters to her over the years. Each and every one of them went unanswered. If she was searching for me, she would respond."_

"_Don't believe me if you want." Sofia was still reeling from his blatant insult. "I have no reason to lie about that. Although, I did write to her while I was still shocked and overwhelmed from learning your secret. I didn't tell her where you are. But I did inform her that I had met you and knew exactly where you were and that you were doing well. She sent me back a letter to give you."_

_Sofia pulled the missive from a hidden pocket, stood up and held it out to Cedric. He took it, a scowl darkening his face. He looked at it, a flash of recognition crossing his face as he looked at the familiar penmanship that his name was written in._

_Then, much to Sofia's shock and horror, Cedric tossed the letter into the fireplace._

"_Cedric! Why would you do that?"_

"_You overstepped Sofia."_

"_I just want to help."_

"_Well your __**help**_ _isn't very helpful. It's time for you to leave."_

_Sofia shook her head. "No."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You heard me. No. I'm not leaving. I'm sorry I overstepped boundaries. Whether or not you realize it, you've had a distant look of sadness anytime you talked about your past. I thought maybe I could make a difference."_

"_You thought wrong. Leave now."_

_Cedric walked over to the door, opening it wide. Sofia turned so she could lock eyes with Cedric._

"_You can't hide from your past forever, Cedric. It's going to catch up to you sooner or later."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Cedric, what good will it do you if everyone in the world believes in you but you don't believe in yourself? If you were to inherit the title, regardless of what happens with your father, how will you hold your own against other nobles when you wouldn't face your own father? And I know you can. You faced down Graham and Constable Miles that day in the forest. You're a good man, with the potential to be a great man. But you choose not to be."_

_Cedric's eyes flared with anger and a hint of hurt. Sofia's expression shifted, realizing just how hurtful her words must have been._

"_Cedric, I…"_

"_It's time for you to leave."_

_Sofia was silent, trying to find some words, any words that she might use to soothe Cedric's hurt feelings. But nothing came. Slowly, she walked to the doorway, pausing for a moment._

"_I'm sorry," Sofia spoke quietly before leaving._

oOo

Sofia tossed and turned that night. Try as she might, there was no escaping her past, her memories. No escape from the nightmare.

Unexpectedly, Sofia woke up, sitting straight up.

"No!"

Sofia's heart pounded and sweat trickled down her brow. It had been a while since she'd had a nightmare about that. Sofia stood up and started to pace the bedroom. She hugged herself tightly as she tried to push the vivid images out of her mind.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream."

But it hadn't been. Most of what was in her dream actually happened.

'_Stop. Please.'_

'_Not until you pay for your insult. No one refuses me!'_

Sofia shuddered as the harsh words of that morning replayed over and over in her mind. Overwhelmed, she grabbed her cloak and pulled on her shoes. Quickly and quietly she slipped out of the room and went outside, despite the fact that it was still very dark.

oOo

Cedric sighed as he walked down the hallway. He was certain he was only making things worse by returning home. He stepped into the dining room where Winnifred was sitting, waiting patiently for breakfast.

"There you are. I wondered how long you might sleep."

Cedric simply nodded. He was still a little tired from his trip.

The time passed slowly. There was clearly one more person who needed to arrive before breakfast would be served and both knew who. But Sofia did not appear. Winnifred glanced at the guest's seat, clearly wondering what was going on.

Unexpectedly, Violet rushed into the dining room, a frantic look on her face.

"My Lady, have you seen Miss Sofia?"

"No," Winnifred said.

Violet seemed to get more anxious. She muttered incomprehensively under her breath.

"Is she missing?" Winnifred asked.

"No one's seen her since last night. But her horse is still in the stables."

Cedric felt himself tense. "Is she walking the grounds?"

Violet looked at Cedric, realizing quickly who the young man must be. Her hands trembled.

"No, My Lord. I've checked. She has to be outside though. Her shoes and cloak are missing from her room."

Winnifred looked the frantic maid over with narrow eyes. "This is about more than her wandering around isn't it? What aren't you saying?"

Violet wrung her hands. She was quiet for a moment, clearly trying to choose her words carefully.

"She's done this before. She started having nightmares shortly after she turned sixteen. After one, either she goes to her sister or she wanders outside for hours."

An audible click went off in Cedric's mind. Amber had told him that shortly after Sofia turned sixteen was when she'd been attacked the first time.

"Shortly after she turned sixteen or shortly after the incident with Graham?"

Violet's eyes widened. "After Graham, My Lord," the maid stammered.

"Merlin's mushrooms."

Cedric stormed out of the dining room. Winnifred looked at the anxious maid.

"Who is this 'Graham'?"

Elsewhere, Cedric had mounted Taika and was pushing the dark steed as fast as he dared.

_I should have just killed that rat!_

After what felt like several hours of riding and searching the nearby forest, the young lord finally got a reprieve. Curled up against a sturdy oak tree was a familiar young visitor. Cedric dismounted and tethered Taika to a sturdy branch. Stepping carefully, he went over to Sofia and knelt by her.

"Sofia."

Sofia jolted in surprise, her eyes wide. She glanced at Cedric before looking down at her lap.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your maid was panicking about you being missing."

"What are you doing here?" Sofia's voice was stern as she repeated the question. "You made your opinion of me quite clear back at your cabin."

Cedric let out a sigh. He'd gone to bed asking himself that same question. Sitting by the young lady, he finally knew why. But now wasn't the time to tell her _that_. Besides, there was something else that needed to be said at that moment.

"Not one of my finer moments," Cedric admitted. "Father would skin me alive if he found out I'd hurt a lady."

Despite her emotional and physical exhaustion, Sofia found herself giving the slightest snort of laughter. Her hostess had told her about Lord Hexley's view on treating women right.

"Why did you return to Hexley Hall?" Sofia asked. "As far as I know, _he_ still doesn't want you here. And you seemed very adamant against it."

"I missed my home and family. But I also missed someone else. My best friend is up here instead of in Cantare Valley."

Sofia looked up a bit. Slowly, she turned her gaze to Cedric. But she didn't say anything.

"Sofia, I'm sorry. You were right. I should have told you who I am. It became natural to do what I could to protect my identity. I held a fear that things would become difficult for me if word got out about who I am. I didn't want the rumors. I wanted some peace and quiet. I wanted to be left alone until I finally returned home."

"You didn't get much of that after you found me that night, did you?"

Cedric snorted. "Merlin's mushrooms, no. But I wouldn't change that for anything. I do not and will never regret taking care of you that night. And I certainly should not have called you a liar. I just didn't know how to respond then."

Sofia pulled her cloak tightly against her shoulders.

"I owe you an apology, too. Getting as angry as I did, the things I said when I brought you the letter… When we last saw each other, I wanted things to go well but then I became defensive. Not without reason, probably but still, it didn't help anything. I probably also shouldn't have gone behind your back to write to your mother."

Cedric chuckled softly and moved closer to Sofia.

"Now, that last one was needed. I do not think I would have come back here unless I got that push from you. No doubt I've missed out on a lot being away for so long. And it's time for me to face _him_."

Sofia gave a small smile. Cedric gently took Sofia's hands in his.

"I've missed you," Cedric said.

Sofia's smile widened slightly. "I've missed you too."

At those words, Cedric pulled Sofia into a hug. Everything should have felt right in that moment, but something was nagging at the young lord. His young friend had come outside for some reason.

"Can we never have an argument like that again?" Sofia asked softly.

Cedric lifted Sofia's chin so they could look each other in the eyes. Sofia felt Cedric's breath due to how close they were. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Never again."

Sofia felt her cheeks heat slightly. She leaned into Cedric and rested her head on his shoulder. Cedric smiled and gently traced his hand down Sofia's left arm. Sofia tensed, taking a sharp breath. She grabbed Cedric's hand and moved it away from her arm.

"Sofia?" Cedric spoke softly.

Sofia took a deep breath. "It's nothing to do with you. My left arm was broken nearly two years ago."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. He knew a little too much to believe that the broken arm was an accident.

"Sofia, why did you wander out like this?"

Sofia gritted her teeth. She gripped Cedric's cloak tightly in her hands.

"Nightmares," she whispered. "Ever since Graham attacked me the first time…"

Cedric tightened his grip on Sofia.

"Sofia, what happened the first time?"

Sofia's eyes were wide and almost frantic. Then she murmured something that made Cedric feel colder than ice.

"It was my fault. I could have prevented it."


	29. Chapter 27

**(A/N: For those who are celebrating it this week, Happy Thanksgiving! Stay safe in this crazy world.**

**CONTENT WARNING- Scoundrel deals with physical abuse and sexual assault. Some interactions in this chapter may be upsetting to readers.)**

_Two years ago_

_Sofia waved enthusiastically as she walked out of the local orphanage. The soon to be sixteen year old turned around and instantly walked right into a young man._

"_Oh sorry," Sofia said. "I should've been watching where I was going."_

_The young man smiled, looking Sofia over._

"_It's no problem," he said. "Far be it for me to stay mad at such a pretty young lady."_

_Sofia blushed. "Thank you. I don't recognize you. Are you new to Dunwittie?"_

"_Not exactly. I've lived in Cantare Valley my whole life. I'm just staying in an inn here while repair work is done on the home my mother and I live in. I have to say though, the ladies here are better looking than back home. And you outshine all the ladies I've seen here."_

_Sofia resisted the urge to giggle. "Thank you. Welcome to Dunwittie. I'm Sofia Balthazar Cyning. What's your name?"_

"_Alexander Graham. Cyning? As in Mayor Cyning?"_

_Sofia nodded. "He's my father, well step father. But he doesn't treat me any differently than my step sister, his daughter."_

"_How lucky for you. My father died when I was very young. My mother never remarried so I didn't grow up with a father."_

_Sofia's eyes widened. "Oh how terrible. I'm so sorry."_

_Graham shrugged. The two started walking down the roadway. As they did, Sofia told her companion about Dunwittie, completely oblivious to the way he was eyeing her._

"_Say, Mother doesn't make for great company in the evenings. She goes to bed very early. I could use some charming company tonight. Will you come to the inn with me?"_

_Sofia shook her head. "Sorry. I have to be home for dinner. My aunt and uncle are going to be there. Maybe some other time, I can spend some time with you."_

"_Of course," Graham said as nicely as he could manage. "Some other time then, Miss Sofia."_

_Sofia smiled, not seeing how dark Graham's eyes had become._

"_I better hurry off now. I don't want to be late. I hope to see you around some more."_

_Graham nodded. "Indeed. I wouldn't want someone to snatch you up before I have a chance to be with you."_

_Sofia giggled. "I'm still only fifteen. I'll be sixteen in a few weeks then I can court. Have a good day."_

_Sofia mounted Minimus and rode off. Graham glared at her as she disappeared from sight._

"_No one refuses me!" Graham muttered under his breath._

oOo

"Sofia, what happened the first time?"

Sofia's eyes were wide and almost frantic. Then she murmured something that made Cedric feel colder than ice.

"It was my fault. I could have prevented it."

_What? _Cedric scowled. "Him attacking you will never be your fault."

Sofia tensed. No one knew _just_ how far back her history with Graham went. She'd told no one that she'd met him well before the day of the attack. Looking back at that day, Sofia hated her naivety. If she'd realized just what he'd been asking of her, she could have told someone and known to stay away from the perverted man. She should have mentioned meeting someone new to begin with. But she hadn't. If she had, she could have known to stay away from him and the attack wouldn't have happened.

_Right?_ "I meant before the day he came to Cantata Hall. I met him for the first time a couple weeks before I turned sixteen. The first attack was a few weeks after my birthday. He said he was staying in an inn in Dunwittie while repair work was done on his home. Lies. He asked for some company but I needed to get back home. I should have known what he wanted. Should have told someone. I didn't. If I had… It's all my fault."

Cedric tightened his grip on Sofia. "Sofia, what he did is not your fault. He's a deranged lunatic. Even though you met him beforehand and didn't realize what he was really like, it will always be his fault. He chose to violate you."

_Violate? Does he…? No! There's no way he could know. No one who knows would have told him. He wouldn't come after me if he did._

A chill ran up Sofia's spine as her thoughts turned very dark.

"_Even if you live, no one will want you."_

Sofia quickly shook herself out of her thoughts. She had to get away from the topic of fault.

"We had a couple more chance encounters leading up to the day of the attack," Sofia continued. "The last time I saw him before the attack, I mentioned that my parents were going to leave for a couple weeks to celebrate their anniversary. He knew when they would be gone and he took advantage of that. He came, we enjoyed tea together and walked in the garden. Once we were in a very secluded corner, everything changed. The first time he laid his hand on me, I could only stare in shock. I never expected it. Never thought I'd gasp for air, any air I could get, while a hand viciously squeezed my neck. I don't think anyone ever thinks they will find themselves in a situation where they are being beaten over and over again. During that time, Graham broke my arm. Shortly after he did, the world became foggy and dim. I was still conscious but nothing was clear."

Cedric thought over everything Sofia was telling him. With each word that she said about the attack, he was tempted more and more to ride to Purdan and beat the rat into a pulp again and maybe leave a few more bullets in him.

"There must have been more noise made than either of us realized," Sofia continued. "For all his attempts to keep me quiet by choking me, there was still just enough noise. James heard something and found us. He was not happy, to say the least. I don't remember a whole lot of the fight those two got into. I do remember James calling Graham a low life coward. And later he said he was absolutely certain he broke Graham's nose."

A snort of laughter escaped Cedric's lips. "Good for him."

Sofia nodded. "Well, Graham realized he was no match for James, who is always finding himself in some brawl or mischief of some sort. So he ran. I think it tore James apart having to choose whether to pursue him or get me inside. But he chose me. Shortly after we were inside, I fainted and didn't wake for several hours."

Cedric wasn't sure he could tighten his protective grip on Sofia any more. So much was making sense.

"Merlin's mushrooms, Sofia," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Sofia sighed. "It only seemed to keep getting worse. Like I said a moment ago, my parents weren't home. And we didn't know where to look for them. Fortunately, Dad's sister and her husband live fairly close. They came to support us until they got back two weeks later. Shortly afterwards, rumors started flying high about me. Amber has always been certain that Graham had something to do with that. There had been gossip before about me. But it was very mild and easy to ignore. But afterwards, the gossip was not so easy to swallow. Nothing was ever the same again."

Sofia became quiet and looked further away from her companion. Cedric seemed to realize that she was not going to talk any further about what happened. He stroked Sofia's hair in a comforting manner.

"I wish I knew what to say or do to help you feel better."

Sofia looked at Cedric. "You got rid of Graham. You searched for me this morning. You didn't have to do either one."

Cedric smiled slightly. He was about to say something when a cold, sharp breeze blew through the trees, causing Sofia to shiver. Cedric glanced at the sky. It wasn't raining at the moment, but it probably wouldn't be long before it started again.

"Are you alright, Sofia?"

Sofia nodded. "Just a little bit cold," she said as a yawn escaped. "And a little tired too."

"Just how early did you go wandering?" Cedric asked.

"Way too early," Sofia responded, yawning again. "The sun wasn't even up."

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Little Girl, it's time to go home."

Sofia nodded. Cedric took her hands and stood up, pulling her up with him. Quickly they mounted Taika. As they rode back to Hexley Hall, Sofia held onto Cedric tightly.

oOo

Winnifred sat near a window, frequently looking out to see if there were any signs of her son and guest returning. It had been a few hours since Sofia's maid had fretfully informed her that she was missing and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't even a little worried. The maid had refused to say much about Graham but did mention that he was a horrible criminal. As little as the maid had said before frantically excusing herself, it was enough for Winnifred to start connecting the dots.

"My Lady, they're back."

Winnifred looked up at one of her young maids. "Very well."

She stood up and went down to meet them, surprised at what she saw. Both had mud splattered on them, and Sofia was safely held in Cedric's arms. Sofia's head was resting against Cedric's shoulder and for a moment, it was hard to tell if she was awake or sleeping.

"I could have walked," Sofia said softly, confirming she was awake.

"You could barely stay upright," Cedric replied softly. "That's how tired you are."

"I had some soreness and discomfort from the saddle," Sofia protested weakly.

"Whatever the case, I have you."

"Fine."

"That's better. Now, you're getting a bit to eat and going straight to bed."

"As you wish, My Lord," Sofia deadpanned.

Within an hour, Sofia and Cedric had a bit to eat and she went to bed. Cedric let out a sigh as he sat down near his mother.

"Cantata Hall must have been the center of great tragedy and sadness," Winnifred said. "Sofia's maid looked ready to faint when you mentioned this 'Graham'. I asked her who he was, she said he was a criminal and then ran away in fear. I don't know much but based on the very little I do know-"

"What do you know?" Cedric interrupted.

"I made some guesses based off of some of Sofia's behaviors and the very little information Violet gave this morning in the dining room. It seems to me that Graham did something unspeakably terrible to Sofia a couple years ago."

Cedric nodded, feeling downright miserable. _And she wouldn't tell me the __**full **__truth._

"According to Dunwittie's constable, Graham viciously attacked several women and even murdered a few of them." Cedric felt bile rising up his throat as he spoke those words.

"I suppose it's a very fortunate thing you caught and sent Graham to prison. And not just any prison either."

Cedric looked up in surprise. "How did you know? I told that constable not to tell anyone it was me. And Sofia and her sister agreed to help me stay anonymous."

Winnifred smirked. "Constable Miles sent a messenger to tell Lord _Hexley _that the criminal from Dunwittie he wanted gone had arrived at Purdan. I received that message."

Cedric snorted. "Incompetent constable. I told him to deal directly with me."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him if Graham got the slightest sniff of freedom or spread the word that I was in Dunwittie, he would have a war with the Hexley title and I would see him removed from his position."

"Did you specify at any point that you aren't Lord Hexley yet?"

Cedric was silent. Winnifred nodded, her expression growing smug.

"Well then, no wonder he sent a messenger here."

Cedric muttered underneath his breath. Winnifred reached over and patted his hand.

"Now don't be like that, Ceddykins. It wasn't all bad. That goof let me know where to look for you."

Cedric sighed. "Did you receive any of the letters I sent?"

Winnifred shook her head. "I knew nothing of them until Sofia mentioned you said you've sent several."

"How could they not arrive?" Cedric asked.

"Someone's been interfering," Winnifred answered. "It's the only explanation that is reasonable."

Cedric glowered. If something in his eye was any indication, he had the same guess as his mother about who was interfering. Winnifred seemed like she was going to speak further but a maid came into the room.

"Excuse me, My Lady, a letter for you."

Winnifred took the letter before excusing the maid. She looked it over, her expression unreadable.

"Well, the old fool may just miss the heavy rain storms."

Cedric tensed. There was only one person his mother called an old fool.

"Your father finished his town business much earlier than expected. He'll be here in two days."


End file.
